


Alesund

by pineapple15



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-10 00:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 34,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapple15/pseuds/pineapple15
Summary: Ichigo was a normal university student with good grades and living with his family. That is, until the redhead at the shop nearby is back from a two week vacation & Ichigo didn't realize how he had started falling for him. Everything begins to turn around for the both of them, especially when Officer Jaegerjaquez starts sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. RenIchi & surprisesAlesund - Sun Kil Moon





	1. Bloom

**Hello to those who are reading,**

**I welcome you to the world called** **_My Imagination._ ** **No, no, I'm kidding. Let's not go down that path.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, although it is my first time doing this at all. I typically don't write fanfiction, but you know.**

**Carry on, my dudes.**

**I would also like to specify that I do not own anything. I own my brain and that's pretty much it.**

* * *

 

Ichigo had woken up earlier than usual on a Tuesday. It was rainy outside and it felt like today would not be the best day. But strangely, he also thought today wouldn't be so bad. He did his morning routine, consisting of getting dressed, brushing his teeth, getting breakfast from his sister and getting kicked in the face by Isshin, his father. Of course, the mornings always consisted of that routine, and it hasn't once changed.

He walked down the sidewalk to his university, earbuds in listening to his music and occasionally humming along to a song or two. There would be a moment or two where he would be walking into a puddle from the rain, soaking his shoe and sock, but deciding to change it later on when it really mattered. It certainly did matter when walking became uncomfortable after doing it three times. Ichigo took shelter under a canopy in front of a small tea shop to wring out the water from his now completely soaked black ankle sock, mumbling under his breath about how stupid puddles were. Putting the damp sock back on, he looked up and saw two policemen coming out of the tea shop, one of them with bright blue hair. They locked eyes for a moment, the blue haired cop smirking as he sipped the drink he had in his hand.

"Don't lose your shoe, berry," he teased, referring to Ichigo's orange hair. Ichigo could only scoff as they got in the patrol car parked almost on the curb. Ichigo wasn't a fucking berry.

"They give everyone a hard time, don't worry bout it," someone said from behind him. Ichigo was about to snark back when he realized who was speaking when he turned around. Ichigo's words caught in his throat. It was the shop owner next door from the tea shop, the one Ichigo thought fell off the face of the earth two weeks ago. The one that he's been crushing on internally -  _wait._

"Renji?" Ichigo finally got his shoe on as Renji crossed his arms, smirking a little.

"So ya didn't forget."

"You were gone for two weeks," Ichigo deadpanned.

"Memory works in mysterious ways," Renji retorted, "anyway, aren't ya late for class?"

Ichigo furrowed his brows as he pulled his phone out from his sweatshirt pocket to check the time. There was a text on his screen from Keigo, surprising him a little.

_'Don't bother coming, class is cancelled for some reason.'_

"Not anymore," Ichigo sighed, putting his phone away. "Class just got cancelled for some reason."

"Professor not show up again?" This was a thing that happened often at the university. Ichigo's professor would get hammered the night before because  _why the hell not_  was always the answer when a student asked why he did so. And it was safe to say that if class was cancelled, that was the reason.

"Yeah, probably," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Well, ya got any other plans?" Renji looked at Ichigo with curiosity, which made Ichigo turn a little pink.

"No, not really," Ichigo muttered, "you?"

"Just some paperwork back home, the shop is closed today," Renji shrugeed, "nothing fun."

"Oh."

It wasn't a terrible awkward silence but it was enough to make them both uncomfortable. Ichigo wanted to offer to hang out, but he wasn't sure how to ask. It was already eight-thirty, still to early to be social with other people.  _Get it together, man._

"Come by later."

Ichigo did a double take. "What?"

"Go home, drop your shit off, hell, take a nap if ya want, but come by later," Renji said, pulling a sharpie out of his pants pocket. He gently grabbed Ichigo's hand and wrote down an address. His hands were soft against Ichigo's and it made his heart thump in his chest.  _Why am I feeling this way?_  Ichigo managed a nod and mumbled a 'see you later', and began walking at a fast pace back home. Damn it all, now he couldn't stop thinking about it!

* * *

Later that day around twelve twenty, Ichigo finally found the redhead's place after getting lost maybe two or three times. It looked relatively decent for size on the outside, and for some reason, Ichigo wondered more what it was like on the inside.  _Right, that totally didn't sound creepy._ Ichigo thought as he knocked on the redhead's door. He thought it was amusing that he had a pineapple instead of a number on the door.

Renji opened the door, seeming to be in the middle of putting his hair up, "finally made it. Did ya get lost?"

Ichigo shrugged, "once."

"Twice?"

"... Three times."

Renji gave a laugh, motioning inside, "come in, just made lunch."

Ichigo's brows shot up as he looked through the apartment. It was really nice for a small shop manager, with dark wood floors and cream colored walls with a dark trim. The kitchen cabinets matched the dark wood, giving contrast and it was satisfying to the eyes. The apartment was clean, and Ichigo always liked a clean house. And whatever Renji made for lunch smelled  _great_.

"What did you make?" Ichigo sat on the bar stool across from Renji.

"Taiyaki." Renji moved the fish pancake to a plate and set it in front of Ichigo, "one of my favorites."

"My sister makes these on occasion," Ichigo jabbed at making conversation, "I think you'd might like 'em."

"Ya think?" Renji smirked a little in amusement. He got a nod as Ichigo took a bite. "Hey, ya go to parties and shit, right?"

Ichigo looked at him and swallowed, "once in a blue moon, why?"

"Buddy of mine is havin' one tomorrow night. Thought maybe I would invite ya or some shit," Renji scratched the back of his neck, his cheeks going rosy.

"I don't think I'll know anyone," Ichigo chuckled a little, taking another bite of the taiyaki.

"He invites the uni's too, so might be someone there ya know besides me," Renji replied, leaning against the counter.

"Why do you call us uni's?"

Renji couldn't help but roll his eyes, "c'mon. All you guys ever do is either go to college for your future or there to just party. Plus, ya come near the small shops from the university anyway for study dates, screwin' around, or for lunch." Renji quirked a brow, "what're ya majoring in anyway?"

"Medical mainly, I don't have a specific type yet," Ichigo shrugged, "I mean I screw around sometimes, but my schooling is important to me, too."

"Honor roll or somethin'?"

"Might as well be." Ichigo took another few bites of the fish pancake.  _This is really good_. Renji's phone buzzed on the counter after a couple minutes of silence, causing both men to be slightly startled. The redhead picked up the device and read the message on the screen.

"Well, I lied," Renji snorted, tapping away on his phone.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, "what?"

"That party I was talking about?" Renji asked, "moved to tonight."

"You still going?" Ichigo raised a brow, not sure if  _he_ should go because tomorrow was his last day until break for a few weeks. But something in his gut told him that he should go with Renji and see if things work out for the both of them. Renji nodded, setting his phone down and looked up at Ichigo, "well, I'll go if you're going."

Renji looked at him in surprise, "really?"  _Refrain from excitement_ _._

Ichigo shrugged, smiling a little, "yeah. Why not?"

"I ain't forcing you."

"I know."

They both stared at each other for a minute or so, daring the other to say something to spark another.

"I'll challenge ya to multiplayer if ya keep staring," Renji retorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Fight me," Ichigo replied, but in a snarky tone.

* * *

Ichigo left Renji's place around seven, not wanting to be late for dinner  _again_. Him and Renji had exchanged numbers before leaving so Renji could get his address. He also told Ichigo to use his number as he pleases, whatever the hell that meant. He wasn't paying attention when he bumped into someone coming out of the bar on the corner of the intersection. Ichigo glared at the guy, but his eyes widened when it was the cop from earlier. That stupid fucking blue haired cop that called him a fucking  _berry._  If anyone was a berry, it was that guy.

The blue haired man, smirked, taking a drag of his cigarette, "watch yourself, berry. Might hafta arrest ya someday,"

"Yeah, you wish," Ichigo snorted and kept walking, his heart racing from internal panic that he probably just pissed off a police officer. He looked back and saw the blue haired man still smirking, looking Ichigo up and down in a hungry way that made Ichigo panic a little more. He picked up his walking pace and got home five minutes earlier than he normally would.

* * *

**Chapter 1 has finished! After many fixes to this and other chapters, I think it'll be okay.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, thanks :)**

 

 


	2. Drinks

When Ichigo got home that night, he decided to just head up to his room without dinner, despite his family's protest. He  _did_  eat when he was with Renji at the shop, but he told them he just wasn't hungry. Ichigo felt weird when he told them that. Why couldn't he just tell them he was with a friend? They won't think anything of it, will they? Of course not, but it still bothered him that he didn't - no,  _couldn't_ tell them.

As he flopped on his bed, he pulled out his cell phone and the number Renji had given him to text, debating whether or not to start up a conversation or not. He decided on the latter and sent the number a simple ' _hey, it's Ichigo'_ and then proceeded to wait for a response. Ichigo was never to feel anxious about someone, but waiting on this person made him anxious. Why? Who knows.

The phone buzzed twice and the number - now labeled  _Renji_ \- popped up on the screen and Ichigo may or may not have grabbed the phone a little too quickly. He unlocked it, and read the text.

' _Bored already?'_

Ichigo's brows rose a little in surprise. He was bored, but it wasn't because he was alone in his room. It was probably because he wasn't around Renji like he was most of the day today.

' _Kinda. Not much 2 do at home_ _' -_ Sent.

He admitted to himself that it was nice being able to text someone without anything else to worry about. When Orihime used to text him, it was boring and she sent multiple texts to see if he was alright, even when it was two in the morning. The last he heard, she was currently in a relationship with someone. He didn't know who, but he didn't much care. Ichigo waited and stared at the phone until it buzzed again, scaring him slightly.

_'I'll come get u soon so be ready.'_

' _Anything special I should wear? haha'_ \- Sent.

Ichigo felt some regret after sending that last text, because he was kidding. But he wasn't because who knows what kind of party it was and he would hate to not look the part. The phone buzzed again and Ichigo looked at the response and his face went red.

' _Just bring yourself, sweetcheeks haha'_

Renji was kidding right? He was kidding, obviously. But Ichigo had a weird feeling in his stomach, and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad.

* * *

"I can't believe you sent that," Renji said, his brows furrowed in aggravation. His friend, Ikkaku grinned somewhat evilly, locking Renji's cell phone back up and setting it on the bar counter.

"Hey, I didn' think you were that serious," Ikkaku said, obviously not joking. Ikkaku and Renji looked similar in stature, but Ikkaku didn't have hair.  _At all._ He had tattoos as well, but they were small and on the corner of his eyes. He gave a wolfish grin to the red head.

"Why ya care so much?" Ikkaku asked, earning a glare from Renji.

"I  _don't,_ " he replied stiffly.

Ikkaku gave him a light shove, "yeah ya do. How'd ya even meet this kid?"

Renji swiped his phone back, shooting the bald man a look, "he comes to the shop every so often."

"Every so often or all the time?"  _Good lord, he's persistent._

"In between. Often but not every day." It almost felt like every day but with the two week vacation, he wasn't sure if he came in when he  _wasn't_  there. Renji mentally shrugged and his phone buzzed again.

' _Where is the party?'_

"What'd he say?" Ikkaku leaned over, squinting his eyes to read the message. Where  _was_  the party? Renji looked at Ikkaku, expecting some sort of answer. The bald man shrugged, scratching his shiny head and mumbling to text Shuuhei because it was  _his_ goddamn party.

"Ya picking him up?" Ikkaku asked, tapping away on his own phone, scrunching his face every time he messed up. Damn small keyboards.

"No, jackass, I'm gonna make him walk all the way in butt fuck nowhere." Renji said sarcastically, "that's like me asking ya if you're gonna pick Yumichicka up."

Ikkaku mumbled, "ain't makin' that pretty princess walk nowhere."

"Exactly."  _Fucking hell._

"Holy shit."

"Now what?"

Ikkaku held up his phone at the address of the party. Renji's eyes went wide.

"No fuckin' way."

"That's where Kenpachi is. And he's ok with that?"

Ikkaku made a noise with his mouth in exasperation as he continued to text Shuuhei, "Kenny's got some big ass places with his job. Shuu must be watchin' it while he's outta town."

"What's he do again?" Renji quirked a brow as Ikkaku gave him a look, "don't wanna know?"

Ikkaku shook his head, "best if ya don't." He stood as Yumichicka started calling his phone, "you better get Ichigo now, it's a drive up there." Ikkaku grabbed his grey hoodie off of Renji's couch as he answered the phone with 'hello, sugarplum'. Gnarly.

* * *

Ichigo was waiting outside under his doorway, the rain still coming down. It was nearly nine o'clock and he sent Renji his address. Hopefully he didn't get lost, or stuck in a tree. Things happen. He bounced a little on his toes, trying to keep warm from the cool air outside, his hood halfway on his head to at least  _try_ to keep his ears warm. He saw headlights coming down the road, and Ichigo was hoping it was Renji. What he didn't expect was a  _fucking ferrari pulling up in front of him._

Renji rolled down his window and leaned over, "what're ya doin' in the rain?"

Ichigo trotted up to the side of the car, staring at the inside, "this is yours?"

Renji grinned, "got it as a gift from an old friend. Hurry up and get in before ya get soaked."

Ichigo got in, eyes going wide at the interior. Leather seats, black lining, there were seat warmers even. For a guy who worked at a video game shop, he had a nice car.  _And a friend gave him this?_

"So where is the party?"

"Well," Renji pulled out his phone and looked up the address, typing it into the GPS system in the car. "Butt fuck nowhere is a general description."

"Edge of town?"

"Basically. It's almost an hour drive from here."

"Then fucking drive," Ichigo laughed, causing Renji to smirk and step on the gas and speed his way out of the neighborhood, almost giving Ichigo a heart attack.

The party was completely packed with people that Ichigo has sworn he's seen once or twice in town. The music thumped loudly through the building as colorful lights decorated the walls in elaborate patterns and sequences. Sweat covered bodies ground against each other to the beat, causing make-out sessions, a quick trip to the bathroom, or desires left unsatisfied and a drink to suppress it. Ichigo had coincidentally found a couple of his friends from the university, talking and dancing with them while Renji was talking with the host, Shuuhei.

"So how long till Kenny's back?" Renji asked, taking a drink from his cup. Shuuhei quirked a brow at him.

"Who told you that?"

"Ya act like I was born yesterday, Shuu." Renji smirked at the other man's annoyance, eyes wandering around the room for a minute.

"Kenny's not back for a couple weeks. But he doesn't care about the parties. He knows they happen and as long as nothing expensive gets broken, he doesn't have a problem with it." Shuuhei sipped his drink, "who did you bring, by the way? Ikkaku said you brought someone."

"He's a friend from the shop." Renji waved a hand in the direction of Ichigo, who had downed his fifth drink. Maybe it was his sixth.

"Right, a friend." Shuuhei laughed boyishly at Renji's glare. "What? I'm just poking fun."

"I don't think he swings that way, I  _think._ " Renji emphasised. "He's been blushing all night, I swear."

"Here's hoping. He's kinda cute." Shuuhei mused, looking at Ichigo with a gleam in his eye.

Ichigo wasn't sure how many drinks he had, but he was feeling quite tipsy. He looked over to Renji and some other guy. The other guy was giving Renji looks and  _touching_ him. He didn't know why, but it was seriously pissing Ichigo off. As sober as he could be, which was lucky for him that he could walk straight, he strolled over to the two of them as they looked at him, the other guy having this strange look in his eye. Ichigo wasn't having any of that, uh uh.

"'Scuse us," Ichigo mumbled and grabbed Renji's hand and dragged him off towards the bar area. Renji tried to get free but Ichigo had a tight grip. Lovely.

"Ichigo, what the hell?" Renji stared at the orange head, trying to get some explanation.

"You weren' hangin' out wit' me," Ichigo slightly slurred, "'nd it was pissin' me off."

"How much did you drink?" Renji's brows furrowed.  _A light weight is what he is._

"Like… nine?" Ichigo waved a hand as he sat - or stumbled - on the bar stool. Renji sighed and he looked away for maybe two seconds before Ichigo decided to pull a stunt.

"Pineapple chunks!" Ichigo picked one up, and when Renji looked over, he couldn't look away. If there was a way to eat pineapple sexy, Ichigo did it. He slowly ate the chunk, savouring the bite. His face was relaxed and satisfied, and for some reason, Renji thought it was kind of hot. Ichigo then licked his fingers - slowly, Renji might add - lapping at the juice left over from the chunk. Ichigo must have noticed because he smirked, almost evilly.

"Liked what you saw, Ren?"  _Ren?_ Ichigo grabbed the front of Renji's black tee, still smirking, "if ya wanted a bite, ya coulda said somethin'." Renji couldn't resist the temptation of Ichigo being that close to him, and he leaned in, closing the gap. The kiss was sweet from the pineapple juice, and it felt  _right_. Ichigo's head was swirling, but he was having the best time in a long time, and he did quite enjoy Renji putting his arms around him. Renji hadn't had a kiss like this in a long time and it was short lived when Ichigo started mumbling something.

"What?" Renji pulled away finally, resting his forehead against Ichigo's forehead, not wanting to be any farther than he has to be.

"I wanna go home wit' you," Ichigo said against his lips, placing light kisses.

"Ichigo, you're drunk," Renji replied lightly.

"Don' care."

Good  _fucking_ lord, the temptation was real, but he couldn't. Ichigo was too shit faced to know what he really wanted.

"Please?" Ichigo mumbled, moving to Renji's neck with his stupid kisses. Renji sighed, grabbing Ichigo gently by the waist and leading him out of the house and to the car.

* * *

 

**Cliffhanger. Boom. I suck, I know. Do they do it? Do they not? Who knows?**

**I would like to dedicate this specific chapter to my best friend in the fucking world, she helped me out with this chapter and it's like bitch o'clock at night. I love you best friend, you** _ **fucking**_   **rock!**

**Stay tuned, my dudes, more is coming.**


	3. Pineapples

**I must be mad if I'm pulling two chapters in one night. I have a headache and this stupid cat game is too fun. Crazy cats…**

**Anywhoo, so our pineapple and strawberry went home together BUT WHAT WENT DOWN? Pfff, guess you're gonna have to read to find out, aren't ya?**

**Don't worry, it'll get there.**

* * *

Ichigo slowly woke up, surrounded by… blankets?  _This is really soft_. He stretched out to the other side of the bed, expecting at least someone there. There wasn't anyone there. Oh, but the blankets were really soft and he didn't want to get up. But this wasn't his bed. Fuck. Ichigo slowly got up, trying to not make his head explode as he slowly found his way to the bathroom. When he flicked on the light, he took a good look at himself in the mirror. This was not his shirt or his pyjama bottoms. The shirt, which Ichigo got a kick out of, said in big bold letters, 'Fuck you, you fucking fuck." And the bottoms were kind of cute, they had pineapples on them. Pineapples…

_Oh shit._

This was Renji's place.  _Did he sleep with Renji?!_ Later on regretting it, Ichigo bolted to the living room, seeing Renji eating a bowl of cereal on the couch, watching the news. Renji looked up at him, chewing his food slowly as he sat criss crossed on the couch.

"Morning," Renji took another bite.

"Did we…?" Ichigo asked slowly.

Renji shook his head, swallowing his food, "nope, but you sure wanted to."

"I remember some pieces…" Ichigo said quietly, looking at the red head. He then noticed the pillow and blankets on the couch, Ichigo feeling a little more shittier. "You didn't sleep out here, did you?"

"I didn't mind." Renji shrugged, "couch is comfy."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo rubbed his face.

"Don't be," Renji scooted over on the couch, "c'mere, sit with me." He held the blanket up and looked at Ichigo, who nodded slowly and came and sat by Renji. This wasn't so bad, considering.

"Ren," Ichigo paused. He remembered that, but it didn't stop him from saying it. It felt good saying it. "About last night…"

"Ya regret it?"

"What? No, no, I'm glad that happened." Ichigo brought his legs up as he faced Renji, "in fact, I want it to continue. But the thing is…"

"You're not sure if ya swing like that?"

"No! Stop interrupting me. What I'm saying is that I don't know  _anything_  about you. How you got the car, your apartment is freaking huge. I mean, who are you really?" Ichigo had so many questions, but one thing was for damn certain, he wanted to be with Renji  _all the time._

Renji sighed and put his cereal down and faced Ichigo, "ya wanna know everything?"

"Yes. Everything."

"Even if it'll change your mind?"

"Nothing's gonna change my mind."

Renji gave him a look, but sighed. "Alright. I'll tell ya. I don't just work as a shop owner. I work with Kenpachi - yeah, the big businessman - and he turned my life around. I grew up on the streets, that was my home was findin' shit on the streets that could feed me and give me a place to sleep. I had no family, hell, I've been alone since I could remember. Kenpachi found me when I hit my teen years, junior high. Got me into school and a good group home, said I could have big things if I played my cards right. I got good grades for someone who wasn't too literate and I graduated high school with honor roll on my transcript. I have, let's say an internship with Kenpachi. The car was an after high school gift thing, but the apartment is provided by the internship. I'm working small business so I can get the hang of it for one, and it's part of the internship."

Ichigo listened intently, taking everything in, but something was putting him off. He felt like there was something else involved, too. "It's more than that, though, right?"

Renji's brows shot up, impressed how he caught on so well, "there is, but I can't tell ya that, it's private info. If I tell ya, I could be in serious shit."

 _Of course,_  Ichigo rolled his eyes. He was about to say something when Renji's phone began buzzing on the coffee table. Renji picked it up and looked at the contact.  _Kenny_  was in big letters across the screen. He answered it, giving a gruff hello.

' _Renji! I heard ya were at the house yesterday. Shuuhei break my shit?'_

"Nope, not even a scratch on anything," Renji grinned in amusement.

' _That's good to hear. Now I caught wind of you bringing someone last night, that true?'_

"Yeah, he's a good guy." Renji looked at Ichigo, "he's really great, Ken."

' _Ya think he'd be good with you in the business?'_

Renji's brows furrowed as he spoke quieter, "I don't think he'd be okay with that, man. He doesn't know what we do." He stood and started pacing the living room slowly.

' _Look man, we need more guys like you in the field. We don't need them cops sniffing around where they don't need to be. Like that blue haired fucker.'_

"Ikkaku took care of it. They're way off."

' _Better be, I lost some money because of that, ya know.'_

"I know, Ken."

' _Renji. I hope this guy works out for ya. You deserve some kind of happiness.'_

"We just got together," Renji almost whispered, looking at Ichigo who was focused on the news. "I dunno what's gonna happen."

' _Well, keep it in mind, I'll get back to ya soon.'_

"Sure thing, Ken." Renji looked at his phone as the call ended. He had a lot to think about still, but right now, Ichigo was the main focus. Renji walked back over to the couch and sat back down, looking at Ichigo.

"So, any more questions?" Renji rested his head against his hand that was propped on the couch.

Ichigo pursed his lips, thinking if there were more lingering questions about Renji's life and what he's done. He shook his head, saying no in a quiet voice.

"Then can I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"Can what we have continue?"

Ichigo did a double take, totally forgetting that question. Ichigo scrunched his nose a little, thinking a little harder than he needed to. Of course he wanted this.

"Yes," Ichigo said firmly, trying to make it sound like he was confident. He had no idea what he was doing.  _Shit._ Renji was smiling like a complete dork now, and Ichigo was starting to get annoyed. "What?"

"You're turning red." Renji chuckled, which only made Ichigo turn more red.

"So?"

"It's funny," Renji continued to chuckle. It was short lived when he remembered that Ichigo still had classes to go to, "aren't you late?"

It was Ichigo's turn to grin, "afternoon classes, which are in…" he checked the time on Renji's phone, and with a defeated sigh, "an hour." He then looked pitifully at Renji, earning a snicker from the redhead, "can I borrow some clothes? I don't wanna wear the ones from last night."

"Yeah, go ahead," Renji nudged him with his foot as he got up to get changed. This wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

Ichigo's afternoon classes had been slow and there were no projects to be given out for break. Thank god, Ichigo hadn't been paying attention much due to Renji texting him most of the day.

' _Hows ur day?'_

" _Boring, no hw tho" -_ sent.

' _Awesome. U coming over after class?'_

" _If u want me 2" -_ sent.

' _Im tired of bein by myself'_

" _Lol I'll swing by after ok?" -_ sent.

"Who ya talkin' to?" Keigo hovered over Ichigo's shoulder, causing Ichigo to jump and slam his phone on his desk.

"None of your damn business, and quit scaring me like that!" Ichigo snapped, slugging his friend in the arm.

Keigo rubbed his arm, about to give a snarky comment when an officer walked over to them. Ichigo's eyes went a little wide at the sight of this cop. Blue - like fucking electric blue - hair, pulled back into a small ponytail, and real bold blue eyes. The nameplate read 'Jaegerjaquez'. Ichigo saw him before on the night of the damn party.  _Berry_.

"You Kurosaki?" He asked in a rough voice, glaring down at Ichigo, expecting him to lie.

"Yes," Ichigo nodded slowly.

"Step outside with me," the officer motioned to follow, and Ichigo did not object. This guy was fucking scary and Ichigo didn't need to be arrested today.

"Ya know this guy?" Jaegerjaquez held up a photo of Renji. Renji in trouble with the law? No way.

"I see him at that video game store," Ichigo said, only half lying.

"Ya don't know him personally or anythin'?" Why was he asking about Renji? What did he do?

"Can I ask if he's done anything?" Ichigo crossed his arms, and the officer quirked a brow at him.

"Classified, I just need ta know if ya know him or not," Jagerjaquez put the photo away, staring Ichigo down as he did so. Ichigo felt a lump in his throat that he couldn't shake. That cold stare this officer was giving him was really freaking him the fuck out.

"I don't know him, sorry," Ichigo managed smoothly, although his heart was racing faster then it ever has.

Jaegerjaquez observed Ichigo with a quick glance, smirking a little, "kinda cute for a uni, berry."

"Quit fuckin' calling me that," Ichigo snarled.

Jaegerjaquez pulled out a card - a business card, no doubt - and stuck it in Ichigo's sweatshirt pocket. "Call me if ya know anything, or just call, no matter." He gave a smirk as he strolled off down the hall, the other officer waiting for him at the end. Ichigo didn't realize he was so red in the face until Keigo pointed it out before the last bell rang for the day.

* * *

"You wanna explain to me why a cop was looking for you?"

Renji looked up from his cat game on his phone, quirking a brow as Ichigo walked inside, fuming from being humiliated by that  _cop_.

"What?" Renji asked.

"A freaking blue haired cop came up to me today, asking about you," Ichigo said, placing his hands on the table, looking down at Renji.

"I don't know, maybe it's for an unpaid ticket or somethin'," Renji shrugged, trying to brush off the worry he was getting.

"What aren't you telling me?" Ichigo moved to sit next to Renji, the worry on his face noticeable.

"Koibito, I've told ya everything, alright?" Renji said in sincerity. "I have a clean record, my name must've came up in a scam or something, but really, I don't have a clue."

Ichigo stared at him for a while, trying to see if there was something that told him that he was lying. He found no such thing and sighed, "I'm sorry, Ren. The cop really put me off today."

"What else did he say?" Renji asked, grabbing Ichigo's hand gently.

"He called me cute for a uni," Ichigo raised his brows as Renji gave him a hard stare. "What?"

"Cute? He called you cute?" Renji didn't hide the jealousy. He knew who that fucking cop was. Ichigo doesn't need to know that yet.

"Yeah. What, does cute hurt your masculinity?" Ichigo teased.

"No!" Renji said defensively. "He doesn't get to call ya cute, I do." He pointed at himself, looking high and mighty.

"Oh, so it's jealousy." Ichigo laughed, placing a light kiss on Renji's lips. That was the first kiss since the night before. Renji placed his hand on Ichigo's face, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb before giving a deeper kiss.

It was short lived, again, as Ichigo broke away and said, "I have to go home. Everyone's worried."

"What're ya gonna tell them?" Renji asked as Ichigo stood to grab his things.

"If they ask, I say a friends house. If they ask more, I'll tell them the truth," Ichigo replied as he debated on something for a second and grabbed the fuzzy blanket covered with strawberries and pineapples.

"Hey!" Renji protested, "what do ya think you're doing?"

"Stealing this," Ichigo said defiantly, stealing another kiss from Renji before walking out the door.

"Stole my blanket  _and_  my clothes." Renji shook his head, turning his cat game back on his phone, "silly kitties…"

* * *

Grimmjow took a slow drag from a cigarette as he looked over the file of Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Both had a clean record and a rough childhood. They knew each other, more than Ichigo wanted to admit but it still struck a chord with Grimmjow.

"Fuckin' uni." Grimmjow put his cigarette out in the ashtray, leaving his desk with the file still open. Grimmjow had a little crush, and it was going to get messy.

* * *

**Finally! 2 chapters in one night, heck yes.**

**Oh man, I'm so tired now. Didn't even finish my kool aid. I have to check on my kitties now.**

**Reviews, please and thank you :)**


	4. Taiyaki

**Not much to say for an author note…**

**This story is making some good progress, if I do say so myself. *snort***

**Anywhoo, back to the man children…**

* * *

It was around six-thirty when Ichigo finally made it home. Yuzu was already almost finished with making tonight's dinner. Karin was at the table, reading a novel that she must have gotten from school, because Ichigo didn't think she was actually taking in the writing.

"There you are!" Yuzu set her wooden spoon down on the saucer dish, "you didn't come home last night, I was worried."

"Yeah, sorry," Ichigo mumbled, though he wasn't entirely sorry.

Yuzu got a good look at Ichigo and furrowed her brows, "those aren't your clothes…" Her eyes landed on the blanket. "And that isn't yours either. Where did you stay last night?"

"Just with a friend, Yuzu, nothing important," Ichigo said as she took Ichigo's dirty clothes.

"Is he  _really_  a friend?" Karin asked, setting her book down. She smirked as Ichigo turned red in the face.

"Who said it was a he?" Ichigo tried defending, earning a laugh from Karin.

"Give me a break, Ichigo. You weren't that interested in Orihime. Tells you right there that you probably weren't that interested in girls to begin with." Ichigo was speechless at this point. She was right, Ichigo never had much interest in women but when it came to a good looking guy walking down the street, Ichigo was looking a little longer then he intended to. But were they OK with it, was the question running around in Ichigo's head.

"Ichi-nii," Yuzu started in, noticing the look on his face. "We don't care if you feel like that. But what I'm worried about is if you're absolutely sure about this."

"Yes," Ichigo said immediately. Renji made him really happy, and he didn't want to be second guessed. "He's a really good guy."

"Invite him over for dinner," Karin suggested. "Then we can see what you mean."

Yuzu lit up, "yeah! So we can meet him!"

"And determine that he isn't some creep."

" _Karin."_

"Where's dad?" Ichigo shouldn't have asked because his dad started hollering his name and pounced on Ichigo, landing hard on the floor.

"Dad! Get off of me!" Ichigo shoved Isshin off of him, who just laughed good heartedly as Ichigo stood.

"Glad to have you home, son!" Isshin got up himself up and brushed off, "now what's this about having a guest over for dinner?"

"Ichigo met someone, dad!" Yuzu said happily, going back to the stove to stir dinner.

"Oh really?" Isshin raised his brows to Ichigo, who was turning red again. With how much he's been doing that, he's surprised he hasn't burst a blood vessel or something. "What's her name? Is she pretty?"

"She is a he," Ichigo said slowly. "And I think he's really pretty." Pretty didn't even describe Renji to Ichigo. He was way more than that.

Isshin barked with more laughter and put Ichigo in a headlock, giving him a noogie. "I knew you had it in ya! My son has finally found someone to make him happy!" He let go of Ichigo and walked to the memorial of Misaki, "our son has finally found happiness!"

"Dad, knock it off," Ichigo shook his head, taking his phone out of his pocket to text Renji.

" _Family wants to meet u, come over?" -_ sent.

' _4 dinner? Be there in 5'_

* * *

"He's a lot taller than I expected."

"That's not his fault."

"I never said it was."

"Then what did you expect?"

Ichigo gave Karin a deadpan expression as he stood next to Renji, "so what if he's taller, I don't have to reach as high for things."

Karin rolled her eyes, deciding that now would be a good time to help Yuzu with setting the table. Renji gave a look to Ichigo and he just mumbled a 'don't worry about it'. Renji was the second person Ichigo ever brought home to meet. And it took him weeks to bring over Orihime. No, he can't be thinking about that.

"So, what's for dinner?" Renji decided to ask, grabbing Ichigo's hand and walking to the dining room table.

"Taiyaki," Yuzu smiled, then laughed a little at Renji's expression. Ichigo looked up at his boyfriend -  _boyfriend -_ and started laughing. Renji looked over, "what? It's one of my favourites!"

"I said no judgement," Ichigo said, lifting his hands up defensively.

"No, but I can feel your judgement."

* * *

Dinner went smoothly at the Kurosaki house with the meeting of Renji. It didn't feel awkward even in the slightest, and everyone seemed to have had a good time. Ichigo hadn't been with Renji for long, but he had to admit to himself that he was smitten with the redhead. All he wanted to do was be with Renji, watch TV with him, go on walks with him, and make fucking cookies or something with him. What Ichigo didn't know was that Renji felt the same. Whenever Ichigo came into the shop - and thankfully without him noticing - Renji would just stare at Ichigo. Everything about him was perfect, the innocent uni, those pretty eyes of his and his stupid orange hair. Things could not have been more perfect, and they both saw it when they looked at each other.

"Ichi-nii, are you staying with Ren-shinku tonight?" Yuzu asked, putting away the leftovers from tonight's dinner.  _Ren-shinku?_ Ichigo blinked a couple times before looking to Renji, thinking that he should answer.

"We were gonna go out for a bit, but dunno," Ichigo shrugged slightly. "Yuzu, I'm not gonna get lost out there."

"I know," she sighed, setting empty containers on the counter. "Just keep us updated, ok? I don't want to have dad send out a search party or something, you know how that goes."

Ichigo couldn't help but roll his eyes, "I know."

The boys said their goodbyes and left the house, driving in the direction of Renji's house. Renji held Ichigo's hand as he drove, getting a sense of worry from Ichigo. "You ok, koibito?"

Ichigo nodded, "yeah. Just thinking."

"Need to talk about it?" Renji flicked on his blinker and took a left down the road. His thumb was lightly stroking Ichigo's and butterflies filled Ichigo's stomach.

"Just Yuzu trying to be all mother like," Ichigo shrugged, "I mean I don't mind…"

"Your dad and I were talking about it."

Ichigo looked at him, wide eyed, "what?"

"'Bout what happened to your mom. I only know you were young when she died and it still messes with ya sometimes, which is why I'm not gonna press the issue anymore than you want me to." Renji looked at him, being as sincere as he could be, "whenever ya wanna talk about that or anything else, let me know, alright?"

Ichigo stared at him for a long while, trying not to either burst out crying or smother Renji with more kisses. He did not deserve this treatment and he was grateful that it was being given to him. He mumbled an 'ok' and gave Renji's hand another light squeeze.

"Yuzu means well, Ichi," Renji spoke, "yeah, it probably gets annoying but that's just them letting ya know they care."

"I know, Ren." Ichigo looked out the window right as the rain began to come down. "Where are we going? I thought we were just going to your place."

"Ya did say we were gonna go out for a bit, so I thought why not get some ice cream?" Renji said, smiling a little.

They had their little date at the small ice cream shop near Renji's place. They were the only people in the small shop, which was fine, because they didn't have to deal with the weird looks from other people. They had their legs linked under the table, eating their ice cream slowly, talking about who knows what. Topics ranged from serious politics to how to say certain words, like crayon, caramel, roof, and so forth. It was later decided that Ichigo was staying at Renji's the rest of the week because, in Renji's words,  _why the fuck not._

The drive home, on the other hand, was eventful. Ichigo found an aux cord in the glove box and decided to play his own music. For a good hour, they drove around, dancing and singing to whatever came on. Ranging from hard rock to the auto tuned stuff nowadays, they sang together, to each other and at pitches that were hilarious to the other. Renji finally drove home, noticing that Ichigo was getting a little drowsy and dozing off in the passenger seat.

Laughing and exchanging kisses, they finally got inside. Ichigo mumbled something against Renji's lips, causing the redhead to pull away, asking to repeat himself.

"I said dibs on your pineapple pajama bottoms," Ichigo laughed as Renji grabbed hold of Ichigo before he could bolt off. Ichigo broke free and raced to Renji's bedroom, shutting the door in Renji's face and locking it.

 _You little shit,_ Renji couldn't help but laugh a little, "koibito, open the door."

"No."

"Please?"

"You're gonna freakin' tackle me, I don't think so."

"I promise I won't," Renji whined, trying the door handle again.

"You're a sap ball."

"Only for you, strawberry."

" _Stop it._ "

"I will if ya open the door."

"... Promise you won't tackle me?"

"I promise."

The door handle unlocked and the door opened and Renji could barely keep himself together. Ichigo was still wearing Renji's grey hoodie but the baggy pajama bottoms made him look even cuter.  _I swear to fucking god, I can't handle this._

"You ok, Ren? You look pretty red…"

"I'm fine," Renji managed before shutting the door, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo. Renji remained expressionless before he began to grin.

"Don't you even," Ichigo warned as Renji took a step forward, starting to laugh as he flinched every time Renji moved. He then charged, tackling Ichigo onto the bed, burying his face into Ichigo's neck.

"You said you wouldn't, you liar!" Ichigo couldn't help but laugh as Renji just laid on top of him, cuddling.

"You're so fuckin' cute, I can't handle it," Renji said in his neck. "Just gonna eat you up cause ya look perfect."

Ichigo brought Renji's face up to his, taking in every detail, lightly tracing his finger on the other man's face. "Ya make me feel perfect, ya know?" Ichigo felt sappy for saying that, but it was true. Renji made him feel a lot of things and feeling perfect was the best feeling in the world.

Renji leaned in and kissed Ichigo with a lot of love and passion. As lips met one another's, mouths parted as tongues entered to twist and taste the other's warm caverns. It sent sparks everywhere through the both of them, making them feel that they would lose the other if they let go too soon.

They finally parted for a minute to breathe and it was Renji's turn to take in Ichigo's features. Renji didn't understand how he got so lucky to have Ichigo in his life, someone that made him so happy. Him and his stupid face, his stupid,  _beautiful_  face.

"You make me really happy," Renji sapped a little, smiling as Ichigo blushed a little more.

"You make me happy, too, Renji," Ichigo said, smiling back, "and I'm glad you met my family tonight. That was kind of important to me."

"I know," the redhead replied, moving Ichigo's hair out of his face. "That's why I did it because family is important."

Ichigo just smiled some more and pulled Renji down to kiss him again.

The night was finally over and after another make-out session or two, they finally fell asleep together in Renji's bed, holding onto each other. Whatever that cop wanted to do with Renji, it wasn't going to tear them apart. Nothing would.

* * *

Grimmjow was in the dark alley, watching the expensive car pull up into Renji's driveway. He watched them get out together, singing various songs together and even dancing in the driveway under the dim light.

He was happy for them being together, but he was jealous, too. This stupid, orange head uni was pestering Grimmjow in the back of his mind like some fungus on a mushroom and it was seriously pissing him off. He couldn't do anything about it, but he needed some dirt on Renji if it gave him a chance. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez never played fair, he played dirty, and his guilty pleasure was probably sleeping with the pineapple head inside.

Stupid, this was really fucking stupid, but Grimmjow didn't care.

* * *

**And scene. Alrighty, so there's chapter 4 for you to dwell on. It** _ **totally**_   **didn't take me all day to do this. Yeah, totally.**

**So I've created a smol playlist of what they most likely were listening to in the car because that's always fun. I don't own anything, just my brain.**

**Smol playlist:**

**Hero - Skillet**

**You Had Me At Hello - A Day To Remember**

**Waste A Moment - Kings Of Leon**

**Home Is Such A Lonely Place, She's Out Of Her Mind, Los Angeles, and The Only Thing That Matters - blink-182**

**Probably all Lady Gaga songs**

**Swing Life Away - Rise Against**

**Mr. Brightside - The Killers**

**You're Gonna Go Far, Kid - The Offspring**

**Closer, Don't Let Me Down, and Roses - Chainsmokers**

**Cinderella Man (let's be real) - Eminem**


	5. Sweet Dreams

**And once again, another chapter.**

**To clarify, I don't own anything, just my brain.**

**Enjoy yourselves.**

**Oh, and you've been warned.**

* * *

_Ichigo gasped. He never expected Renji's hands to be this soft against his skin. Sure, they were soft when he held him but oh, when he touched elsewhere, it made him feel so much pleasure. Renji's body seemed to fit perfectly against his, holding him so close. He was warm and soft and it just felt so good. The kisses were like static electricity; every one placed on his body sent a little spark through him._

_Renji trailed his kisses downward slowly, just to tease Ichigo. He liked hearing the noise he made with every touch and kiss. He was sensitive and it was a huge turn on for Renji. Not that he would take advantage of it, of course. Renji moved his hands to Ichigo's ass, giving it a gentle squeeze, and getting a little gasp out of Ichigo. He smirked and tugged a little at the waistband of the pajama bottoms. He moved himself up and whispered into Ichigo's ear, "should I move on, koibito?"_

_Ichigo brought Renji's face over for a deep kiss, their tongues swirling together full of lust and maybe even love. It was too soon to tell. Renji took the kiss as a yes and slid his hand underneath the pineapple covered bottoms, causing Ichigo's head to roll back and giving a small moan as they were pulled down. Renji's hand was_ really  _soft and gentle with him, the easy movements making Ichigo wanting more of Renji. Ichigo was not expecting this, oh, not at all. It was merely an innocent session of making out, but of course, one thing led to another and now they're here._

_If Ichigo kept up with those noises, Renji might just take him here and now. The lust was taking over but Renji wanted this to be pleasing to Ichigo as much as he possibly could. It seemed to be working when Ichigo began to buck his hips a little. Renji nibbled at his neck, leaving yet another love bite, and picked up the pace a little on his hand movements down below. Ichigo moaned a little louder, murmuring Renji's name in that sweet voice of his. Renji kissed up along his jaw and then kissed Ichigo again deeply, swallowing the moans of his koibito and the feeling of his hips almost flushed against his._

_Ichigo called Renji's name again, a little louder and then released himself into Renji's hand, sighing in content from the release. He closed his eyes as Renji continued with the kisses along his collarbone. He opened his eyes and saw Renji looking down at him, tilting his head at Ichigo a little bit, taking in his appearance. Disheveled hair, lips plump from kissing, and his neck covered in various sized love bites. He looked so perfect to Renji and he was all Renji's. So beautiful._

Ichigo startled himself awake and fell onto the floor with a thud, groaning quietly as to not try and wake up Renji. With no such luck, the redhead peaked over tiredly, yawning as he spoke.

*"Whatcha doin' down there?"

Ichigo sat up, rubbing his head, "I fell over."

"What'd ya fell over for?"

"I didn't do it on purpose."*

"Then get back in bed, ya dork." Renji disappeared behind the covers, as Ichigo stood back up and crawled in bed next to Renji. Strong arms encircled him and Ichigo relaxed more. Though the problem was that Ichigo's 'problem' didn't go away. It dawned on him that he didn't notice and he was worried that Renji would feel it. Then it would get  _really fucking awkward_. Renji seemed to have noticed because he went for Ichigo's neck once again and was smirking.

"Someone had a good dream," Renji teased, kissing a small love bite near the base of his neck.

"You could say that," Ichigo managed to mumble as Renji pulled Ichigo's hips towards himself, causing them both to groan a little. What a nice little morning wake up call.

They exchanged a heated kiss, getting touchy with one another, their hands roaming all over the place. It was short lived when Renji looked at the clock.

"Fuck, I gotta open the shop here in a bit," Renji murmured, kissing Ichigo's cheek.

"How soon?"

"Half hour soon."

Ichigo made a pitiful noise and snuggled into Renji, "you're leaving me for hours."

"Come down to the shop later on today. I could use some eye candy," Renji chuckled as Ichigo made an annoyed sound in Renji's chest. This was fucking stupid.

For a few weeks now, they'd been staying together at Renji's place, Ichigo slowly moving in his stuff, but he still went home on occasion. School had recently started back up after the break and it was a great time killer for when they both had stuff to do. But it sucked ass when one would be either at school or work and the other at home, doing nothing. Today was one of those days.

"We goin' out to eat or stayin' in?" Ichigo asked from bed as Renji got up, looking for clean clothes.

"We're goin' out. Ikkaku and Yumichicka invited us on this double date shit and I haven't seen them in a while. That ok?" Renji looked at Ichigo as he took off his sleep shirt. Ichigo didn't seem to hear him because he was seeing how pretty Renji looked. Those tattoos that trailed downward from his chest and his toned muscles really seemed nice to look at.

"Koibito."

"Hm?" Ichigo shook his head and looked back at Renji, who was just smiling again.

"Did you hear me?"

"Not a word."

Renji rolled his eyes, "I said Ikkaku and Yumichicka want a double date and I haven't seen them in a while. That ok?"

"Yeah, I don't see why it wouldn't." Ichigo sat up, putting on Renji's hoodie and pulling his knees up to his chest.

"Just wanna be sure," Renji put on a fitted black tee with the words  _6th Street Games_  in funky lettering. He then grabbed his jeans and got those on kind of quick because he was pushing the time.

"Stop by the shop today?" Renji asked, grabbing his keys.

"I will after I shower and make some food. I'll bring you lunch," Ichigo offered.

Renji just smiled and mumbled a 'see you later' and gave Ichigo a kiss before walking out of the bedroom and out of the apartment. Ichigo then decided it would be nice to sleep just a little longer.

* * *

It was quiet in the shop today. No big sales going on or nothing exciting. Renji was sitting at the front desk on his phone, checking on his game apps, mumbling about the cats. It was pretty quiet…

Until the blue haired cop walked in.

Renji set his phone down and looked up, his brows furrowing in minor anger. "Can I help you?" Renji tried to sound polite but it possibly came out a little harsher then intended.

Grimmjow scrunched his nose a little as he waltzed up to the front desk. He immediately noticed the hickies all over his neck, "nice marks. Girlfriend give you those?"

"Boyfriend, and yes," Renji said in monotone. Grimmjow snorted leaning on the counter.

"Quiet day. Is it always like this?"

"Why are ya here, Grimmjow?"

"I think ya know why, pineapple," Grimmjow looked over at him, his expression solid and stern.

"I told ya, I don't fuckin' know anything."

"Ya sure?" Grimmjow sounded sarcastic. Renji was about to retort when Ichigo walked in, Renji's lunch in one hand and the keys to the apartment in the other. Him and Grimmjow locked eyes and Grimmjow noticed how Ichigo's neck was almost ten times worse than Renji's. He snorted and stood straight, giving Renji a look he couldn't quite place. He then walked towards the doors, locking eyes with Ichigo for a good minute, finally out the door and into his patrol car.

"What was that about?" Ichigo looked over to Renji, who shook his head. He moved some paperwork out of the way so Ichigo could set the food down. "Koibito?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong? Are you in trouble?" Renji looked up at Ichigo, seeing the worry on his face.

"No. I'm fine. Just some jealousy shit," Renji muttered. Ichigo rolled his eyes and leaned on the counter, closer to Renji.

"I'm not going anywhere," Ichigo said sincerely. "Relax. He thinks I know dirt on you but I don't. And I think he's jealous, too. But we're gonna go out tonight, and we're gonna have a good time, alright?"

Renji sighed, "alright. You're a fuckin' sap, ya know that?"

"Only for you, pineapple," Ichigo teased.

Renji smiled and rolled his eyes, digging into the bag of food, "so what'd ya get me?"

"Your favourite," Ichigo smiled, "Yuzu's taiyaki."

Renji laughed triumphantly as he pulled out the freshly made taiyaki from the bag. Yuzu's home cooked meals were good, but Renji absolutely  _adored_  them. And of course the taiyaki was his favourite.

"But seriously, Ren…" Renji looked up at Ichigo, his brows furrowing a little. "Are you in trouble or something? He's been coming here for how long?"

"It's nothing," Renji shook his head. "Grimmjow is a dick - yes, that's really his name - and he's been pesterin' around Kenny's business. He thinks Kenny is in some sort of cult or some shit."

"Does Kenny have a record?"

"Small stuff; shoplifting, disorderly conduct, a DUI here and there. Nothing to put him in for a long time. He straightened out after he got his daughter, Yachiru, in a custody battle. That's why he's making so much now so that his kid could have a better future for school or something," Renji said, waving a hand. He looked at the clock and made a face then looked around the shop, seeing if anyone was in here, "might close up early. It's gonna be dead for the rest of the day."

Ichigo made a small pouty face, "come home with me."

Renji looked at Ichigo, then at the clock, then at Ichigo again. He mumbled a 'fuck it' and got up to turn stuff off. He couldn't say no to that face.

* * *

"So Ren, tell me, have you known Ichigo long or was it just a love at first sight thing?"

"Here we go…"

Renji turned a little pink and looked at Ichigo, who was also a little pink in the face. They were at a fancy restaurant on the edge of town near the rich. Yumichicka had insisted on a double date for a long time, but Renji never had anyone to bring. Now that he had Ichigo, they could all go to dinner together.

"Well," Renji moved the food around on his plate, "Ichigo came into the shop often and I always saw him. Whether he was bitchin' about some game or striking up a conversation about something else, it always interested me."

"Fuckin' hell, you're a hopeless romantic," Ikkaku chided, earning himself a petty slap from Yumichicka.

"You're one to talk," he said smoothly. "You bought me flowers and all this stuff just to try and whoo me." He turned to Ichigo, "I finally agreed to go on a date with him if he would just shut up with the poetry." Ichigo couldn't help but laugh a little as Ikkaku pouted.

"You didn' like 'em?"

Yumichicka rolled his eyes, "of course I did, but you wouldn't stop asking!"

"Ya forget that he doesn't go down without a fight," Renji commented, getting jabbed in the shoulder by Ikkaku.

Yumichicka set his chopsticks down on his plate, dabbing his mouth with his napkin, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go touch myself up a bit." The slender man stood, and if anyone could stand elegantly it was him, and walked to the bathroom, a little swing in his hips. Ikkaku mentioned about getting a beer a little earlier in the meal, and excused himself to go get one. He wasn't driving, so he could drink.

"Ichigo." Ichigo looked over at Renji, "there's something I gotta tell ya." Ichigo's brows furrowed, scooting a little closer in the round booth. Renji sighed, and took his boyfriend's hands into his own. "When I met ya, you flipped my whole world around. I didn't know how to talk to ya at first and when I wanted to speak, my words would get caught in my throat. Ya make me one of the happiest people in the world, and I'd be damned if I let anything get in the way of us." Renji took a breath and looked Ichigo in the eyes, "I think what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I wanna be with ya all the time and go for walks, watch TV with ya, even make food with you in the kitchen. Our dancing in the car and awful singing, our cuddles in bed or on the couch make me not want to be without ya for even a second."

Ichigo's heart swelled and his eyes welled up. Not from sadness, no, but from happiness. He loved Renji, too. He wouldn't - or couldn't admit it to himself. Ichigo was scared to say anything because fucking this up was not on his to-do list.

"I love you too, Renji. More than you think," Ichigo managed without breaking down from overwhelming happiness.

There was a light gasp and they both looked over. Yumichicka was only slightly crying, waving his hands to dry the tears so they don't smear the makeup he had on. Ikkaku was the least to say surprised.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it," Yumichicka mumbled as he continued fanning his face, "you two, I swear to god."

Ichigo could only laugh a little, wiping at his own face. He was crying, after all. Men don't cry -  _yes, they fucking can and will._

* * *

On their way home from their double date, Renji said he also had a special surprise for the both of them when they got home. He didn't know why, but Ichigo was a little nervous when Renji said that. He was beginning to ask questions about the bags in the back seat of the car.

Renji covered Ichigo's when they entered the apartment, both of them trying to communicate so they knew where they were going. He led Ichigo to the bedroom and closed the door.

"Open your eyes."

Ichigo's eyes widened and he gasped.

A fluffy calico cat was sitting on the bed, staring up at him. It had a black collar with a bell and the name  _Soul_  on the tag.

"Where did it come from?" Ichigo looked at Renji as he picked up the cat. Soul was a lovebug, purring and rubbing all over Ichigo, making him laugh because it kind of tickled.

"She, and I picked her up at the shelter. Why do ya think I was late for dinner?" Renji smiled, amused at how the cat was loving on Ichigo.

"She's so fluffy," Ichigo said, scratching the cat's ears. "I love her already." Ichigo walked over and placed a light kiss on Renji's lips, "and I love you."

"I love you too, koibito."

* * *

***small clap* Finally done. Renji was gonna get a cat, that's just how it is.**

**Fluffy kitty. Reviews and such are desired. :)**

****Harry Potter reference. Prisoner of Azkaban with the Knight Bus. Did you get it right away?**


	6. Reality

**No author note, but I only had to edit this several times ._.**

**Oh well, hopefully I can get the next chapter up soon.**

* * *

Ichigo wasn't planning on driving Renji's car down to the police station. He wasn't planning on getting bail money when Renji called saying he got thrown into jail. That fucking Grimmjow. He wouldn't just back off for  _one fucking day_  and had to ruin shit for the both of them. Oh, Ichigo was gonna have a word with that fucking cop. The car came to a screeching halt in front of the station and Ichigo forgot to unbuckle himself as he tried to get out of the car.  _Are you fucking serious?_

Grimmjow was smoking a cigarette right outside the doors as Ichigo stormed up the steps.

"Where the fuck is he?" Ichigo got in his face, the smell of cigarette smoke making his stomach turn slightly.

Grimmjow didn't answer, exhaling his smoke into Ichigo's face just to piss him off more. It was actually kind of attractive to see Ichigo so hot headed about his boyfriend being in the county jail. He smirked, taking another drag. That is, until his gaze averted to the person behind Ichigo.

"Grimmjow," a gruff voice startled Ichigo and he looked at the person talking. He was a big man, muscle and height wise. He had thick black hair, pulled back loosely into a ponytail. He dressed quite nicely for a scary looking guy.

"Kenpachi," Grimmjow nodded in greeting.  _This_ guy was Kenny?

"You have one of my interns," Kenpachi grinned in a sickly way, according to Ichigo. "There a reason for that?"

"Disorderly conduct," Grimmjow snarked. "Be careful, Kenpachi, this one might follow in your footsteps."

"Renji's a good kid, and you're charging him for disorderly conduct?" The big man rolled his eyes, "get fucking real. You just needed me here. All you had to do was ask." He put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, making Ichigo tense up a little. "You must be with Renji. Come on inside with me, I'm sure there's an explanation for this behavior." He motioned for Grimmjow to lead the way, following him to an interrogation room towards the back.

Renji sat in the room, playing with his fingers. He had been waiting on Ichigo for a while and it was beginning to worry him. He was imagining Ichigo coming through the doors, seeing the bruise and cut he got from Grimmjow on his face. He then would get upset that Grimmjow did this and would go on about pressing charges. Typical coming from Ichigo.

As his train of thought ended, the door opened and there stood Ichigo with Kenpachi at his side. Renji wasn't expecting Kenpachi, but he knew word traveled fast when it came to deal with anything even slightly related to Kenpachi. Renji stood quickly and was engulfed in a hug from Ichigo, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist.

"What the hell happened?" Ichigo looked at Renji, his brows coming together in confusion.

"Grimmjow came by the shop, started breaking shit," Renji replied, wincing a little as Ichigo touched the bruise on his cheek. "He must've been drinking because he was going off about how I don't need to be stealing his shit or whatever."

"What charges are they giving you?" Kenny asked, shutting the door behind him.

"Disorderly conduct, breaking and entering, theft, and fighting offense," Renji said.

Ichigo's eyes widened. "I thought it was just one charge?"

"So did I."

Kenny stepped forward, looking down at the two of them, "I thought you fixed this problem, Renji."

"I tried, Kenny," Renji insisted, holding Ichigo closer to him. "He's so fucking persistent."

"Then we need to up the game a bit."

Renji shook his head quickly, eyes widening, "no, you said we wouldn't have to come to that. We can't  _do that._ "

"We're running out of options, Renji." Kenny looked at the double sided glass in his reflection. "They won't just be coming after you, but after him." He looked at Ichigo through the reflection. "You better make a choice."

"Can we talk about this later?" Renji said through gritted teeth. Things were going so well and that  _fucking-_  Renji took in a deep breath, looking at Ichigo who looked at him. Kenny was right, if they didn't do something, Ichigo was going to get hurt. Renji couldn't live with himself if he even lost Ichigo.

"I'm going to talk to the warden or whoever is in charge, see if I can straighten something out," Kenny grumbled. "You're so fuckin' lucky I came when I did, you'd be in here a while."

Renji flinched at Kenpachi's tone of voice, sagging his shoulders, "thanks Kenny…" The big man gave a curt nod as he left the room, slamming the door behind him, causing both men to jump slightly.

Ichigo finally faced Renji, playing with a button on Renji's henley shirt. "I was worried about you."

Renji put his arms around Ichigo's waist, "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Renji gave a small smile, resting his forehead on Ichigo's like they always did when they were in the kitchen.

"Ren-shinku," Ichigo murmured.

"What is it?"

"I want to tonight when we get home."

Renji pulled back and stared at Ichigo. "Are you sure?" Ichigo nodded confidently. Renji quirked a brow and inched his hands lower towards Ichigo's ass, "really sure?" Ichigo blushed and nodded. They had talked about this before when Ichigo brought it up one morning during a cartoon session and bowls of cereal. It caught Renji off guard, but he told Ichigo honestly that whatever Ichigo decided was OK with him. And the conversation ended when Soul brought a dead mouse into the living room.

"Am I interrupting?"

Ichigo must've watched a horror movie before he came because he nearly came out of his skin when Kenpachi came back into the room. Renji gave his boyfriend a quizzical look before looking at Kenpachi.

"No. So what happened?" Renji asked, removing his hands from Ichigo's rear, making Ichigo turn more red in the face.

"Well, our blue haired friend isn't all that happy." Kenpachi leaned against the door frame, "He's on suspension and should be leaving you two alone."

"Thank heaven," Ichigo sighed a little in relief.

"But Renji," Kenpachi gave him a look with his one good eye, "we aren't done with our conversation. I want you to give me a call sometime this week."

Renji looked mildly defeated and his brows came together, "yes, sir."

"I don't expect Grimmjow to come off as nice, either. I don't want to bail you out again, Renji." Kenpachi looked at Ichigo, glaring in warning, "you either. Just because you're Renji's significant other, doesn't mean you get treated differently." Ichigo could manage a nod. Kenny was a scary guy to Ichigo, but Renji mentioned before that you get used to it. With that, Kenpachi left and the tension slowly faded.

"What did he mean by that?" Ichigo asked, sounding slightly worried.

"He means that he'll bail you out like he did with me tonight," Renji explained, "you'll get treated the same as I do."

"Oh." Ichigo looked back to the door. "Lovely."

* * *

Love became a reality that night. It didn't feel like a dream like Ichigo had been thinking because tonight, Renji showed him how much he meant to him.

It began with light kisses as they were in bed together, cuddling. Then it moved on to heated dominance and clothes being discarded to the floor. Renji was teasing Ichigo with light kisses leading downwards, his hands trailing up and down his sides, making Ichigo shiver with delight. Renji wasn't going to allow things to be rushed; he was going to take his time and enjoy every last bit of this.

The kisses stopped at the waistline of Ichigo's bottoms. Renji looked up at Ichigo for confirmation to continue because consent was everything. Ichigo gave him a nod and shuddered when his lower clothing had disappeared. Ichigo began to say something when he gasped, gripping the blankets beneath him. Renji was just teasing him now, licking his member slowly just to hear the small noises coming from Ichigo. He continued this until he took fully, his head slowly bobbing up and down.

Ichigo moaned quietly, the pleasure feeling like electricity going through his body. He ran his fingers through Renji's hair, the redhead giving him another teasing lick.

"Ren… stop teasing me," Ichigo breathed. It was driving him crazy and he wasn't sure how much more he could take it.

Renji came to eye level with Ichigo, placing his hand on his cheek as he placed kisses all over his neck and jawline, smirking at Ichigo's breathy noises. He then locked eyes with Ichigo, tracing his thumb across his bottom lip.

"What do you want, Ichi?" Renji whispered, placing a delicate kiss to those beautiful lips.

"You," Ichigo murmured, flicking his tongue out to lick Renji's lip.

"How bad?"

"I need you now."

Renji reached over to the nightstand and into the drawer and reached for the bottle of strawberry scented lubricant, Ichigo's favourite. He propped himself up more, opening the bottle and squeezing some lube into his hand. Ichigo's hand reached up and took the dollop of lube from Renji's hand to his own, sitting up as he rubbed his hands together. He smoothed a generous amount over his fingers and pressed one into Ichigo slowly. Ichigo's back arched at the strange feeling, lube was a new feeling but he wasn't entirely against it. Renji added a second, then a third, scissoring slowly and probing for a small bundle that would send Ichigo off the deep end. When Ichigo's back arched sharply and giving out a cry in pleasure, Renji couldn't help but smirk a little. He removed his fingers, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing a little more so he could cover his own shaft.

"Let me do it," Ichigo murmured, gently stroking Renji's member with his lubed hands. His head rolled back, groaning from the pleasure he received. After Ichigo coated Renji's member, he kissed the redhead deeply, their tongues fighting over dominance. After they parted, Ichigo laid back down, Renji hovering over him.

"I'll be gentle," Renji said, rubbing Ichigo's thigh.

"I trust you," Ichigo smirked a little, moving his legs to wrap around Renji's waist.

Renji lined himself up and began to gently push into Ichigo, hissing at the tightness. Ichigo tensed up, trying to relax but it was a new feeling to him. The lube made it easier, but that didn't mean it still hurt a bit. Renji paused for a moment, letting his lover adjust to him being inside, and if Renji did continue at this rate, he would probably go all out and he didn't want that. Not yet.

"Move," Ichigo mumbled, his voice beginning to fail him.

Renji wasn't paying attention and shook his head, "what?"

Ichigo growled and moved, causing Renji to gasp a little, "I said move."

Renji obliged and flushed his hips with Ichigo's, the orange head moaning in pleasure. Renji pulled back and did it again, getting the same noise but a little louder. He moved a slow pace at first, making sure that Ichigo was adjusting well before picking up the pace.

Ichigo managed to tell Renji to go faster before moaning again and again and again. Renji went faster and his moans got a little louder with each thrust, really driving Renji to go even a little faster. He grabbed one of Ichigo's hands, linking their fingers together as Renji continued to thrust himself into the body below him. Ichigo used his other hand to move the hair out of Renji's face and to look him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes that he loved so much.

Renji leaned down and heatedly kiss Ichigo with all the love he had, mumbling I love you's over and over again against his lips. Ichigo managed to reply but was interrupted by a moan when Renji hit that bundle of nerves with his thrusts. Renji did it again, seeing where the spot was and got a louder moan in response. It was driving him over the edge and he began to moan himself as he got closer to his own release point. He hugged Ichigo closer to him, holding his hand tighter as he thrusted faster into his lover. What drove him over the edge was Ichigo calling out Renji's name, clenching around his member. Renji nearly collapsed on Ichigo, pulling himself out and falling to the other side of the bed.

Ichigo turned to face him, once again moving Renji's hair out of his face. Renji looked at him and smiled a little because Ichigo was smiling at him. "Your eyes are my favourite color."

Renji chuckled, bringing a hand up to Ichigo's cheek and giving him a kiss, "yours are my favourite color, too."

They laid in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's' features as they had their fingers linked together.

"Ya know," Ichigo finally said, "it felt like a dream when you first told me that you loved me."

"Really?" Renji propped himself up.

"I wanted to tell ya first," Ichigo admitted, "but I guess I got kinda scared. This is the one thing I don't wanna fuck up."

Renji rubbed Ichigo's cheek with his finger, "I'll tell you what. I promise you this, I will do my absolute best to give ya everything I possibly can because you deserve the best and nothing less."

"That sounded like it rhymed."

"I wasn't trying to."

And they both laid awake for a little while longer before cleaning themselves up and getting under the soft covers to finally sleep. This was the love they needed to make it a reality. Like it was stated before, it was almost a love at first sight. They didn't know they would be gay, but love has a funny way of doing things. Regardless of the person, if you're meant to be together, then you're meant to be together and that was that. They both understood this now, and whatever may come in the future for the both of them, nothing would drive them away. That was love.

* * *

Grimmjow sat in an empty bar, drinking whiskey on the rocks while watching some sport channel that was on. Renji got out with no charges pressed against him. He was still walking with a clean record. He didn't know why he lost control so quickly, but he knew that it was definitely jealousy. His boss told him today that if he didn't get his shit together, he would be out of a job for good, and he would make sure of it.

He was going under the radar for now, but it wouldn't last very long.

* * *

Ichigo woke up to a kitty in his face, staring him down. That's right, he has a cat. That mouse killing machine.

"What do you want?" Ichigo mumbled, reaching up to scratch behind Soul's ears, who just purred contently. He smelled something. Something that smelled delicious. He sat up as Renji came in with a tray full of food. Breakfast in bed, how sweet.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked, grabbing Renji's sweatshirt and putting it on.

"Me being a cool boyfriend that made ya breakfast in bed," Renji grinned and set the tray on Ichigo's lap.

"Maybe we should have sex more often," Ichigo teased, taking a bite of toast.

"That's not why," Renji rolled his eyes, crawling on the bed.

"Then why? Did you break something?" Ichigo gave his boyfriend a look.

"No, nothing's broken." Renji rolled his eyes, "think of it as maybe an apology for making ya so worried last night."

"I told you it was alright," Ichigo replied sincerely. "Grimmjow just got in the way again, and that happens."

Renji shook his head a little, slowly petting Soul. "Just don't want ya to get a call or something that something happened to me."

"Renji," Ichigo sighed as Renji looked at him, "you're worrying too much, koibito. We'll be okay. You're not alone in this."

"I know," Renji said, "but I can't help but worry about it."

Ichigo took Renji's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "it'll be fine. Now help me eat my breakfast."

* * *

**Was a warning necessary? Nah, I don't think so.**

**You should've known it was coming eventually.**


	7. Secrets

**Wow, chapter 7. I'm thoroughly impressed with myself. I've had writer's block for a while now and sometimes it's a little hard to think of things to happen in your story.**

**So here's an overview: Renji gets back from a two week vaycay and runs into his favourite customer, Ichigo. They hit it off because Ichigo's class got cancelled and therefore decided to hang out with the redhead for who knows how long,** _ **hours**_   **I think. Then they go to a party all the way in buttfuck nowhere at this big ass house that is owned by a guy Renji knows. They hit it off and for a while (I'm thinking months and months so far but the time line is really up to you) things are looking peachy. That is until Grimmjow shows the fuck up. Basically?**

**I guess we just see where the road takes us.**

* * *

_Renji's two week "vacation":_

_Renji wasn't entirely sure how long he was going to be here. Kenpachi was making bank with all that he's done with the business outside to the world. But the inside was a whole different story. He was getting a tour of a warehouse, filled with ammunition, guns, and drugs. Renji had no idea about this. What he_ did  _know was that Kenpachi was also a pimp, which was probably why Grimmjow has been on their asses lately. The girl's Kenny has are treated like royalty, never once been hit by Kenpachi or any of the other guys who run the damn thing. Kenpachi hears one word of abuse and that guy is gone. And Renji didn't mean gone out of town. He meant gone six feet underground. It made him shudder a little._

 _When Shuuhei told him about the expanding underground business, Renji had no words to really say anything about it. This was not the man Renji thought Kenpachi was. Running guns, smuggling drugs and running a fucking prostitute ring._ Are you fucking serious?

" _This is so fucked, man," Renji shook his head as he looked at the stacks of cut cocaine piling up in a crate._

" _Kenny needs money, man," Shuuhei wasn't as disturbed with this as were Renji, and it put them both off that the other was acting this way. "Don't tell me you don't plan to not be a part of this." Shuuhei stared at Renji hard with his grey eyes._

" _I can't fuckin' get caught with drugs and shit," Renji replied through gritted teeth. "This is not how you make a fuckin' living!" Renji wasn't shouting but it looked like he was to others who were near by._

" _Ren," Shuuhei sighed. "We all get a cut. Kenpachi isn't taking all the money. We get something out of this."_

" _Yeah, fuckin' jail time," Renji snarled._

"If  _you get caught," Shuuhei reasoned, "that's the whole point."_

 _Renji stared at Shuuhei with wide eyes. Surely he can't be serious. Money was always tempting and he's mentioned how he would do almost anything to get it._ This  _wasn't what he meant at all, "fuck this, man. I may be part of this internship or whatever, but like fuckin' hell I'm gonna get in on this."_

" _You're not understanding what I'm saying-"_

" _No, I know exactly what it means, Hisagi."_

" _You get benefits out of this, too." Shuuhei seemed to grab Renji's attention with that, "we're covered fully. Insurance for you and anyone else you want on the list, time off whenever you want, you can work from home even."_

" _Now ya sound like a scammer," Renji deadpanned._

" _Go ask Ikkaku and Yumichicka if you don't believe me." Shuuhei grimaced as Renji almost lunged at him._

" _You got_ them  _involved!?" Renji asked in a harsh voice, "what the fuck man!"_

" _They're doing it for the benefits," Shuuhei explained further, "remember Ikkaku's knee surgery because he got hurt at work? Yeah, he's covered for that, he didn't have worker's comp."_

" _Are ya telling me that this," Renji motioned around the warehouse, "saved_ his  _ass from being in debt?"_

" _Yes."_

Shit.  _Renji had a lot to think about now. That proved a point for him to even consider getting in on this. Kenpachi was generous, but with the amount he's making, it's only fair to offer insurance, at least, for his guys. After arguing with Shuuhei some more about how fucked up the situation was, he agreed to talk to Ikkaku about the insurance. Shuuhei was right, Ikkaku's medical bill was covered by the insurance he got from Kenpachi. It was a bitch to get sorted out, but it happened anyway. This was so fucked up._

"Ren-shinku," Ichigo whined from the couch, "what're you standing up there for?"

"Just trying to figure some stuff out," Renji mumbled from the counter, hunched over, reading over the same thing for the umpteenth time.

Ichigo furrowed his brows and got up, walking to Renji with the strawberry and pineapple blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He rested his head on Renji's shoulder, "what's that?"

"Something for the internship," Renji replied, scribbling some living information down on the sheet. Renji was filing for insurance for him  _and_  Ichigo, but Renji couldn't tell him that. Well, he probably could, but it would end up in an argument. He'll deal with it later.

"And the shop stuff, how's that going?" Ichigo asked.

Renji made a minor head motion to a check that was on the counter, "that's what that's for."

Ichigo furrowed his brows and trudged tiredly over to the other end of the counter where the check was on top of other paperwork for the small shop. Ichigo nearly popped his eyes out of his head as he looked at the piece of paper to Renji and back again. "Grimmjow gave you this?"

"Guess so, handed it to me personally this morning." Renji pulled out his phone for a moment, tapping away a text.

"He's guilt tripping," Ichigo snorted, being accusatory, "I don't know what he expects us to do about this."

"I was gonna suggest buying him a drink or something," Renji suggested, "koi, that man literally covered our bills for a while. I kinda feel bad for deckin' him in the fuckin' face."

Ichigo pouted, "you're not gonna be here, you have that internship meeting tonight."

"I know, but I can probably catch up a little later," Renji suggested, setting his pen down and folding up the form.

"Fine," Ichigo rolled his eyes with a huff and went back to their bedroom to change out of his bum clothes. This was not how he was supposed to spend his day off, buying a cop a fucking drink.

* * *

Grimmjow had just downed his third shot in two hours. He decided that taking it slow would probably be wise in case something out of the ordinary happened tonight. It was already starting to get weird when Ichigo sat next to him as he ordered another shot.

Grimmjow couldn't help but sneer as the bartender placed the shot in front of him, "whatcha want, berry?"

Ichigo crinkled his nose as his own shot was placed in front of him, "don't call me that."

Grimmjow gave a small 'I don't care' shrug as he downed the shot. He grimaced as the alcohol burned down his throat. "Then what the fuck are ya doin' here?"

"I was gonna ask if I can buy ya a drink," Ichigo said smugly, turning his now empty shot glass over. "As a thanks for the money or whatever."

Grimmjow chuckled a little bitterly, "so your fuckin' boy toy decks me in the face and now that I've paid for whatever, he wants to have  _you_  buy me a goddamn drink."

"I was also gonna ask you about Renji."

Grimmjow did a double take, "what?"

"You obviously know something I don't, right?" Grimmjow nodded slowly, "how about I buy you a drink and whatever else you want and you tell me what I wanna know?"

The teal haired man smirked, "never expected ya to play dirty, Kurosaki, I'm shocked."

"Shut the hell up, is it a deal or not?" Ichigo snapped back. Grimmjow couldn't help but chuckle some more.

"Fine. Buy drinks and go on a date with me, and I'll tell ya what ya wanna know."

Ichigo flushed at Grimmjow's words, not entirely expecting it to turn that way. A date couldn't really hurt, but Ichigo would have to talk to Renji about it and boy, was it gonna be a long night.

"Fine," Ichigo muttered and ordered another round of shots.

Grimmjow grinned and turned to face Ichigo, "so whaddya wanna know, berry?"

* * *

"Koi?" Renji called tiredly into the dimly lit apartment, "Soul? Here kitty…" Renji trudged to the living room and flopped on the couch tiredly. Right as he closed his eyes, the living room lamp came on. He looked over and saw Ichigo with the documents Ikkaku told him about. The stuff Ichigo wasn't supposed to see quite yet.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asked quietly, tossing the papers on the coffee table.

Renji sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Ichi, I was gonna tell you…"

"Fucking when, Renji?!" Ichigo snapped harshly, "I had to find out some other way because you refused to say anything!"

"Grimmjow?" Renji guessed, still in a calm manner.

"Yeah! Fucking Grimmjow told me everything!"

"And let me shoot at another guess, he wanted a fuckin' date?" Renji asked bitterly.

Ichigo was put off at that response. "How the-? Never mind, of course you would catch on," Ichigo crossed his arms angrily, "right now, this is about fucking drugs, and running guns, and  _fucking prostitute rings!_ Renji, this is so fucking illegal!"

"You think I don't know that?" Renji stood, his voice starting to rise, "why do ya think I was gone for two fucking weeks!? I didn't want any part of this in the first place!"

"What'd they do, fucking threaten you?" Ichigo bit back.

"No, the fucking benefits! I didn't decide until just this morning about what I wanted to do! Bet ya didn't read that fuckin' paper now did ya?" Renji said, searching for it through the papers. He found it and shoved it to Ichigo. "Read that, and you tell me why I decided to wait."

Ichigo glared daggers at the redhead before skimming the paper over. All over it was written with their information for insurance and other benefits such as dental, eye doctor, house, mainly what came with a normal insurance plan. Ichigo read further down where his schooling was listed. In a basic sense, Kenny would be covering his tuition cost instead of himself.

"That's what the meeting was about," Renji muttered, "basically how you and I would be covered for however long we wanna to be. Anything that happens to us, we're covered. And I wanted to surprise ya with it."

"Renji, we can get in so much trouble-"

"I know, koi, and I talked about that with Kenny. Kenny said I could just do observation work which is harmless. Since I'm already running that goddamn store, Kenny said I won't have to participate as much if I don't wanna."

"Well, I don't want you to."

"And I won't, Ichigo, I promise. But I'm doing this so it benefits both of us," Renji put his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, "I won't go near that shit. I have a clean record, I could just say I had no idea what was going on the entire time."

Ichigo rubbed his forehead then dragged his hand down his face. To him, this was all sorts of fucked and he should be getting out of this as soon as possible. But on the other hand… Renji had a fair point. Ichigo loved him, no doubt, and it was proven just now that Renji loved him just enough to even think about putting him on the damn insurance document. They both needed the money, bills were already beginning to get tight. The money that Grimmjow gave for the store was a life preserver for now, but they wouldn't be floating for long.

"This is so fucked," Ichigo muttered as Renji pulled him into a hug.

"I know, koibito." Renji rubbed his back in small circles.

Their moment was interrupted when a muffled meow came from the kitchen. The two redheads looked over and saw Soul with another victim of her hunting. It was a bird this time.

"Oh damn it, cat." Ichigo broke away from Renji and began walking over to the calico cat as she put the bird down, "why do you have to bring things in- AHHH!" The bird wasn't dead but almost completely fine and  _flying in the damn apartment._  Ichigo hopped on the dining room chair as Renji tripped over the coffee table, dodging the bird by a couple inches.

"RENJI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET THE DAMN THING!" Ichigo yelled angrily as Renji continuously dropping to the floor to dodge the bird every time it swooped down near him.

"Will ya calm the fuck down!?" Renji yelled back, "I'm fucking trying!"

"You're not trying hard enough!" Ichigo said, ducking as the bird came at his face, squawking.

* * *

Grimmjow had stayed at the bar longer after Ichigo left after learning everything he didn't know before. He wasn't sure why he wanted a date from the damn strawberry, but it was bugging him for ages now. Like a fungi on a mushroom. All he ever thought about was Ichigo and it was driving him insane.

Why was this so important, and why did he give them a check to pay for all the damage he did? He didn't fucking care about that shop. He fucking cared about that stupid strawberry. Why a strawberry, he didn't even  _like_  strawberries. No matter, he had a date with Kurosaki next Tuesday and he was looking forward to it. This was wrong in so many ways. Grimmjow took a drag of his cigarette.

Fucking christ.

* * *

**Chapter 7 has finished! Nice.**

**Now that little bird scene I did because my cat actually did something similar to my parents. She brought a bird inside the house and my mom was in bed. Of course, my cat didn't kill it and it started flying around the house and my mom was yelling at my step dad to get the damn thing. He eventually just scooped it up with his hands while my mom armed herself with a towel and box… So yeah, little fun there.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review, I need thoughts, my children.**


	8. Complicated

**I forgot what it was like to relax… I've literally have been so busy that I couldn't think of what to write for this chapter. I think I've got something now.**

**I still have to go through and reread everything and make some minor or drastic changes, such as chapter one - man that changed** _ **a lot**_   **\- or little goof ups here and there. I'm working on it. Writing isn't as easy as it seems.**

**Anywhoo, I have many ideas for where this can go, but it's hard to decide what should happen. Having it just all cute fluff is great but something** _**needs to happen** _ **.**

**Let's just see what I come up with.**

* * *

"I don't see what was wrong with the deck in the first place, Shuu," Renji said, scratching the back of his neck as he and Shuuhei looked at the deck that was on the back of Kenpachi's house out in the middle of nowhere.

"Look." Shuuhei pointed to the wood that was weathered down to an ugly grey color, "it's rotting away, we'd have to replace it probably."

"Just sand it down," Ichigo came up, handing Renji a beer from the cooler. "The wood's fine, just sand it down and stain it. It'll look brand new."

Renji looked at Ichigo, surprised a little, "look at you, being all smart."

"I've fixed things before, Ren," Ichigo said blandly.

"Good, then you can help," Shuuhei half joked. "You can sand down the wood, like you were just saying."

"Fine by me," Ichigo snorted, "I'm grabbing an extension cord."

Renji watched as Ichigo walked into the shed, the brisk movement telling him that he was already agitated. They both had just got here and one of them was already getting on edge. Renji knew why. Shuuhei had made some comment about Ichigo being an *accessory to Kenny and it really set Ichigo off. What Renji meant by that, Ichigo didn't leave the bedroom for a couple days, missing a couple school days. It later occurred to the redhead that Ichigo was overthinking about their relationship and started to believe Renji was using him. Renji later had a few words with Shuuhei, ending the conversation with a possible black eye. They haven't spoke of it since.

"How is he?" Shuuhei asked, nodding in Ichigo's direction.

Renji couldn't help the glare he gave Shuuhei, "still edgy, if that's what ya mean."

"I didn't mean it like that," Shuuhei rolled his eyes, picking up one of the boards for the new railing. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"Lot of good that fuckin' did," Renji snorted.

Shuuhei huffed and stuck the board where it would go when they drilled it in, checking if it worked. "Well he shouldn't be so butthurt."

"Maybe  _you_  shouldn't be such an ass about it." Renji climbed on the deck, "anyway, why do this on a weekday? It couldn't wait?"

"Kenpachi gets back on the weekend, and he wants it done when he gets back."

"Fair."

Shuuhei went to grab a board when he noticed a post under the deck was missing the foundation bricks. He kneeled closer and concluded that they weren't missing but underground. The damn deck was sinking under the ground.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo dropped the extension cord on the ground next to the outside outlet.

Shuuhei looked up and stood, "foundation bricks sunk. The whole damn deck isn't level."

"Does it look level?" Ichigo looked at the deck then back at the post.

"It looks and feels fine," Shuuhei scratched his head, looking for Renji. "Where did Renji go?"

Renji came out the back door, setting his beer on the deck, looking at Ichigo, "there ya are."

"Ren, the deck isn't level." Ichigo motioned to the post.

"What do you mean?" Renji leaned on the railing. He forgot that Shuuhei hadn't drilled it in yet and the board came off. Renji wobbled for a moment, trying to stay on the deck, but failed as he fell face first into the ground from a slight drop from the deck. He landed with an 'oof', barely missing the old railing with a screw sticking out. He sat up and rubbed his head, groaning as his right wrist twinged a bit with bearable pain.

"You okay?" Shuuhei asked bluntly as Ichigo ran over to help the redhead up.

Renji stretched for a minute then glared at Shuuhei, "coulda warned me or somethin'."

Shuuhei smirked, trying to not bust out laughing at Renji's angry face, "it wouldn't have been funny otherwise."

"You can fuck off," Renji grumbled, still rubbing his wrist.

* * *

Ichigo put the stupid bandaid on Renji's finger, ignoring the pouty face Renji was giving him. They had been with Shuuhei for over eight hours and despite the other cuts and bruises Renji had all over, he insisted that his finger needed a bandaid the most. After trying to use the argument that Renji fell off the deck this morning, Renji said he was fine but his finger needed a bandaid.

"It's a goddamn papercut, Renji." Ichigo crossed his arms as Renji rubbed his now bandaged finger.

"It was a deep one," Renji argued, "and I use my hands all the time, I don't wanna get it infected."

"It  _won't_." Ichigo huffed and stood up from the couch.

"Where ya goin?"

"I have to take a damn shower, remember? It's Tuesday." Oh, Renji remembered. He just didn't want to. Ichigo's "date" was today and Renji wasn't okay with it in the slightest, but Ichigo insisted that it was the least he could do because  _Renji, he gave us money for the shop. I don't think a free dinner is gonna kill you._

"I remember that it's Tuesday," Renji flopped down on the couch, curling up and facing the back of the couch like a pouting child. He was not happy today…

"Ren."

"No."

"Koibito."

" _No."_

Ichigo sighed and walked over to the couch and sat at Renji's feet. "I know. I shouldn't even go. But it's a free meal."

"Is my cooking that bad?" Renji asked muffled in the couch.

"No!" Ichigo shook his head, "I love your cooking, koi." Ichigo sighed, not really sure where he was going to go with what he was about to say, "I actually had a thought."

Renji peaked at him, telling Ichigo that he was listening, "maybe I can play a role for Kenny."

Renji's brow creased, "what do ya mean?"

"I go hang out with Grimmjow, see what he's trying to get at when he keeps looking into Kenny's business."

"Ichigo-"

"I know. He could ask for me to look into Kenny and I could probably give false information."

"It's not just that," Renji sat up finally, staring at Ichigo, "the thought of you even around him makes my fuckin' blood boil. The fact that you're so open about this makes me question a couple things."

Ichigo started to fume, "you saying you don't trust me?"

"I do, but not  _him."_

"Renji, it's not that big of a deal!"

"How is this not a big deal?!" Renji stood up and began to pace the living room. He did this when his temper began to rise and Ichigo was really pushing it right now, "if we were in each other's positions, I would not go near that scumbag because he's been causin' so much shit! Why are you so lenient about this?"

"I want to help you, Renji, not go fuck that cop! This might actually help us out, help Kenpachi out!"

"'Help'?" Renji chuckled bitterly, "like when you asked about me behind my back and went through my shit when I was gonna tell ya myself?"

"You hid that from me, remember?" Ichigo was standing at this point, the both of them staring the other down.

"I had to talk about it with Kenny first before I told ya. It was supposed to be a surprise that we both are covered in case something happened to either of us! Like when Grimmjow fucking locked me up on a bullshit charge? Thank fucking god Kenny came when he did otherwise we'd be in serious debt right now because of bail money! You could have fuckin' left and not look back!"

 _Ouch_. "You'd think I would leave because of that?"

"Ya could have left a while ago," Renji said solidly.

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere," Ichigo said firmly, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him. "Even when fucking Shuuhei said I was your goddamn sex toy."

"Why are ya staying, Ichigo?" Renji didn't - couldn't - stop the words from coming out of his mouth, "I'm in this fucked up situation and I'm dragging ya into it."

"Because this is what I want." The tears were falling now, and Ichigo tried hard not to show that he was actually about to break down. He hated crying in front of people, especially Renji. He wiped at his face angrily, "I wanna live with you, I wanna do all sorts of things with you. I wanna do that shit because I fuckin' love you." Great, Ichigo was crying and being sappy at the worst of times.

Renji sighed finally. He hated this, watching Ichigo break down like this. No matter how much the stupid strawberry denied it, he was going soft since he and Renji became a thing. Ichigo wasn't a hot head like he used to be - well, not with Renji at least. When Renji had dinner with Ichigo at the Kurosaki house one night, Isshin had mentioned that Ichigo has loosened up a bit since him and Renji had been together and that it's good for him to not be so short tempered. He guessed that this is what the goat-face meant. Renji slowly walked over, Ichigo averting his gaze away from the redhead.

"I want what's best for ya," Renji mumbled, wiping some tears from Ichigo's face, "and if you think this is what's best for ya, then I'm okay with it."

Ichigo looked up at Renji, his eyes slightly bloodshot from the tears. He couldn't exactly tell if Renji was guilt tripping or if he was being sincere. Ichigo guessed the latter for now. He pulled out his phone and opened the messaging app, obvious enough for Renji to see so he wasn't accused of hiding anything.

" _Can't make it 2nite. Not a good night. Rain check?" -_  sent.

"What are you doing?" Renji asked, looking at the message again on the phone.

"I don't wanna go." Ichigo put the phone in his pocket. "I'd rather spend time with you."

"Ichigo-"

"No, you're right, koi." Ichigo sighed, his shoulders relaxing from the tension, "I don't know what I was thinking. But I don't wanna deal with that fuckin' cop."

"Ya sure?" Ichigo nodded.

"I still need a shower," Ichigo scratched his head, "you uh.. Wanna join?"

Renji's brows shot up, "ya mean it?" Ichigo shrugged, nodding again. "Alright then." With a boyish smirk, he picked up Ichigo, catching the strawberry by surprise. He couldn't help but laugh a little as Ichigo laughed and told Renji to put him down, although he didn't want down because he wrapped his legs around Renji's waist. An interesting couple they were, but they didn't care.

* * *

' _Can't make it 2nite. Not a good night. Rain check?'_

Grimmjow scoffed, setting the phone down on the bar counter as he took another drink from his whiskey glass. Of course he had something come up, what was Grimmjow thinking? That fucking strawberry was seeing that fucking pineapple.  _What's with the goddamn fruit?!_

"There you are."

Grimmjow turned around, raising a brow at who it was. Ulquiorra, his partner at the police station. The teal haired man scoffed and went back to his drink, "what are ya doin' here?"

Ulquiorra sat on the barstool next to Grimmjow, ordering a regular beer, "the chief asked me to check on you. So that's what I'm doing."

"I'm fuckin' fine," Grimmjow snarled, finishing off the whiskey and smacking the glass onto the counter. He wasn't fine, that fucking berry.

"You had a date tonight, yes?" Ulquiorra concluded.

Grimmjow glared, "so what? He ain't comin'."

"What a shame."

"Spare me the act, will ya?" Grimmjow snapped. God, he hated when Ulquiorra did this, acting like he actually gives a shit.

"What act?" Ulquiorra looked at the other cop, "I'm simply asking."

"How did ya know I had a fucking date tonight anyway?" Grimmjow turned to face the other man, the icy stare making Ulquiorra feel slightly uneasy. "Ya fuckin' stalking me now?"

"Please," Ulquiorra rolled his eyes, "this exact same thing happened last time. And I stopped by your place just the other day and you told me about it. You were just too shit faced to remember."

Grimmjow did a double take at that statement, turning slightly red and ordering another whiskey. Ulquiorra could read him like a book and it was really putting Grimmjow on edge. Still, it doesn't change the fact that Ichigo didn't want to go on this date with Grimmjow in the first place. But he wasn't going to back down either.

"So, do you plan on seeing him again?" Ulquiorra asked after Grimmjow was silent for a good minute or so.

"Who fuckin' knows." Grimmjow got his drink and down it in one swig. "I can't get him outta my head man."

"So you discovered you are more gay than you thought?"

Grimmjow snarled at that comment, "fuck off. I didn't think it was gonna get this bad."

"He's the reason you got suspended."

"Course you'd figure that out," Grimmjow snorted.

"Is he really worth losing your job?"

"Probably not."

"Then quit playing this little game and get yourself together," Ulquiorra stood from his seat. "The chief wants you back at the station tomorrow. So I strongly advise you not get too plastered so you can't go to work."

"Alright, mom," Grimmjow chided, getting a glare from the other man before he walked out of the bar. Grimmjow looked over at the beer that was sitting where Ulquiorra sat. It hadn't even been touched. He never was much of a drinker, but it never did any harm to make it seem like he did drink occasionally. And if Grimmjow knew any better, Ulquiorra's fiancé wouldn't have any part of it, either.

Grimmjow rubbed his face with his hands. Ulquiorra had a point, that fucking berry wasn't worth losing a job over. If he wanted to be thrown behind bars with everyone who's involved with Kenpachi's supposed business, then that was fine with him. Still, Grimmjow couldn't help but think about Ichigo sometimes. Maybe a small coffee date wouldn't hurt.

He groaned and put his head on the counter. Grimmjow needs a vacation.

* * *

**I made good time on this one. It's not even midnight yet! Nice.**

***So yeah, accessory meaning a sex toy. Shuuhei is kind of an ass to Ichigo, but it'll be explained later on.**

**So I'm still trying to come up with ideas for this story, so it might just be some minor/major editing until I or someone comes up with an idea that could potentially move this story forward.**

**Grimmjow is struggling and our fruit boys are making the feels happen. This is gonna be interesting.**

***shrugs***


	9. Step Forward

**I think I know what's going to happen.**

**I got it in my brain. But is it going to work out?**

**Okay, so we made it to Chapter 9 - and personally, I think shit starts to hit the fan when they (Ichigo and Renji) are farther into the relationship. So we, my darling readers, are skipping ahead in time. I'm an author, I can do that.**

***8 months later***

* * *

After the several incidents with Grimmjow being a shitty police officer, Renji finally confessing about what he does besides the game shop, and meeting "The Kenpachi", things for the fruity couple have mellowed out. Ichigo had finally fully moved into Renji's place, after convincing his family that this was what he wanted. Renji had discovered that, after talking with Isshin about Ichigo, Ichigo hadn't been this happy with anyone in a long time, even when his mother was alive. It broke Renji's heart a little when Isshin mentioned this, but he brushed it off. If Ichigo was happy, then that was all that mattered to the redhead. And within that day, Ichigo got all of his stuff and moved it into Renji's apartment.

Later on down the road, Ichigo had met up with Kenpachi a couple times, asking if there was a way he could help out with the business like Renji was doing. It caught Kenpachi off guard at first, hearing from Renji how furious Ichigo was when he discovered what he  _actually_ did. Kenpachi said that Ichigo could do what Renji does for Kenpachi, which was merely observation work so in case something went down, he and Renji could be innocent this entire time. Ichigo took the position immediately, taking as many precautions as he could. And when Renji got home, Ichigo told him what he did and Renji wasn't entirely sure if he should be angry or impressed. Ichigo had made a fair argument that since he and Renji were together, it was only fair that he played a part in this, too. There was no point arguing at this rate.

Now their love life, on the other hand, was perfect to them. They were a power couple. Renji and Ichigo did everything together, from cooking together, showering together, and cuddling the cat to their hearts content. It was real love. On some nights, if one of them had a bad day, they would let the other know via text. And they would come home to a clean house, a nice dinner, and maybe a steamy session in the shower. Something that was home to the both of them.

Today, however, was going to be slow. Ichigo didn't have classes and Renji didn't have to work in the shop. It was Thursday and it was already around noon when Ichigo began to wake up. He blinked slowly, his lover nowhere to be found until he felt pressure down near his abdomen. He looked down, Renji wrapped around him almost like a snake. Ichigo smiled warmly, running his fingers through the red locks and admiring how peaceful Renji looked in his sleep. Ichigo never thought that he would end up here, living with someone who meant the world to him, working for a big businessman and having a cat. But despite the struggles, he wouldn't trade it for the world.

Renji grunted, making Ichigo's hand still as the redhead adjusted on Ichigo's stomach. Renji must have decided that he wanted his pillow back because he moved up right next to Ichigo's face, the orange head's hand resting lightly on Renji's cheek. Renji's eyes flickered open to look into Ichigo's bronze eyes, smiling tiredly.

"Morning," Renji mumbled, burying his face into the crook of Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo laughed lightly, "good morning."

Renji hummed as he took in Ichigo's scent, his hands wandering down to gently grab Ichigo's ass, smirking as Ichigo made a noise out of surprise.

"Koi, what are you doing?" Ichigo said airily, lifting his neck as Renji placed light kisses all over his jugular.

"Claiming what's mine," Renji mused, nipping at a fading hickey on his lover's neck.

"Well, why don't we take it to the shower?" Ichigo muttered, shuddering as Renji teasingly ground against Ichigo. Ichigo didn't catch what Renji said in response but the next thing that happened, Ichigo was being picked up and carried to the bathroom. Renji was smirking boyishly as Ichigo was telling him to 'put me down you freaking pineapple!'. He did so, setting Ichigo on the counter for a moment before starting the shower. Deciding to let it warm up, he went back to Ichigo, kissing him passionately with desire.

"Ren…" Ichigo breathed, placing his hands on Renji's face. Their eyes locked, causing them both to smile at each other.

"We're gonna have a busy day," Renji said finally, moving Ichigo's hair out of his face.

Ichigo furrowed his brows, "it's Thursday. What are we doing?"

"I can't tell ya," Renji started to grin, causing Ichigo to get a little frustrated.

"Why not?" Ichigo said flatly.

"Because it would ruin it otherwise." Renji placed another kiss on Ichigo's lips, laughing as Ichigo's face didn't revert from it's frustrated expression, "ya look like an angry cat."

"You're gonna see angry if you keep it up, bud," Ichigo said, scrunching his nose up as Renji laughed.

The redhead lightly patted Ichigo's cheek, "take a shower. I'll go make something to eat." And Renji left the bathroom, leaving Ichigo to wonder what that stupid pineapple had in mind. This was going to bug Ichigo to no end, what the hell was going on today? And that wasn't even the main problem Ichigo had. Ichigo rolled his eyes, thinking that he's gotten into worse things than not knowing what the hell was going on. Oh well.

After Ichigo showered, he had brunch with Renji and their fluff ball, Soul, if one counted the cat hopping up on the table trying to steal a piece of bacon joining them for brunch. She finally succeeded after several tries, taking Renji's piece of bacon and trotting off outside, leaving Renji to steal Ichigo's bacon. Brunch was beginning to be Ichigo's favourite, because he stared at Renji as he read today's paper, slowly munching his toast. He didn't know why, but he loved seeing it. Ichigo must have stared off while looking at Renji because Renji smiled and called out 'daidai*', a nickname that he came up with when Ichigo made face out of annoyance - which was the face Ichigo was making currently.

They finished their brunch and left their place a little after one. Ichigo asked once again where Renji was taking them and once again not getting a straight answer. After asking once more when they were in the car, Renji just grabbed Ichigo's hand and said 'shush', pulling out of the driveway and going down the road.

"Ren, you're really freaking me out," Ichigo said solidly, "where are we going?"

Renji sighed finally, "Yumichika and Ikkaku invited us somewhere."

"Where?"

"I can't tell ya."

Ichigo was going to shake Renji. "Renji."

"I really can't!" Renji said honestly, glancing at the angry strawberry. "You'll like it, I promise."

"Will I?" Ichigo deadpanned.

"Yes."

* * *

"So… do ya like it?"

"My wallet is screaming at me."

Ichigo felt awful. For weeks, Renji had been talking about saving up to go to an expensive restaurant to treat the both of them, and it flew over Ichigo's head. And this was his favourite place to go. Now that he thought about it, they came here when they first started going out. Ichigo could feel his heart thumping wildly in his chest, but why was he nervous?

"Ichigo."

Ichigo snapped his attention to Renji, taking a breath to calm down a little.  _Calm down, there's nothing wrong._

"You ok, koi?"

"Yeah," Ichigo answered too quickly. He looked around the restaurant, brows furrowing a little, "I thought you said this was Yumichika and Ikkaku's idea?"

"They're running late," Renji said, looking at the messages on his phone, "somethin' about Ikkaku doing something for Senpai. It's their anniversary today."

Ichigo raised his brows, "really?"

"Four years, I think?" Renji pondered for a moment before shrugging, "I dunno, something like that." Renji smiled a little to himself and looked at Ichigo, "ya know, our anniversary is coming up, too."

Ichigo smiled back at the redhead, "I know."

"I already got something planned," Renji said, grabbing Ichigo's hand, "I really hope you'll like it."

"I'm sure I will," Ichigo joked half heartedly. As if on cue, the other couple finally came in, big grins plastered on their faces and Yumichika giggling as they both sat down.

"What're ya giggling for?" Renji smirked a little. Yumichika and Ikkaku exchanged a look before Yumichika stuck out his left hand where a big rock of an engagement ring was on his ring finger.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo grabbed Yumichika's hand, staring at the ring as if it were some rare piece of treasure. He was thinking of how it was made of several thousands of dollars but he was probably right.

"How did ya even afford that?" Renji hovered near Ichigo to get a look at the ring as well, his brows disappearing behind his bandana.

"That's my whole college tuition right there. Times three," Ichigo muttered, looking up at them both as he released the slender man's hand.

"Saved up for it for a while now," Ikkaku gave a shit eating grin, "he was wantin' that one for who knows how long and o' course, ya know me."

"He has to go out of his way to spoil me," Yumichika rolled his eyes but it was obvious that he loved every moment of it. "And since it was our anniversary tonight, he  _had_  to propose."

"Well, it was gonna be special anyway," Ikkaku said, "gotta make sure ya get treated right, ya know?"

"This is a big step forward," Ichigo replied, smiling a little, "I'm glad you guys are happy."

The two couples chatted for what seemed like hours, catching up with their lives, that sort of thing. This was Ichigo's second double date with Renji, and he never thought a double date would be this fun. Ikkaku excused himself to go get a beer from the bar, Renji deciding to tag along after him. That's when Yumichika got serious.

"So, Ichigo," Yumichika rested his head on his hands, "you and Renji are doing good?"

Ichigo nodded, "I'd say we are, yeah. He makes me really happy."

Yumichika smiled sincerely, "I'm glad he does. But I'm sure that oaf  _Grimmjow_  gets in the way, huh?"

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Oh, everyone who works for Kenpachi knows," Yumichika waved his hand as if brushing away something, "he's been causing trouble since the business even began. He's all hung up on Renji, you know."

"What?"

Yumichika's brows rose as he spoke slowly, "you don't know about that then."

"Know about what?" Ichigo asked in the same tone.

"Oh my," Yumichika pinched the bridge of his nose, "how stupid, of course he didn't tell you." The slender man sighed and looked at Ichigo, giving a look that Ichigo couldn't quite place, "Grimmjow and Renji were… a thing, for a while. But Grimmjow never made Renji that happy. He was very, oh what's the word… possessive. It didn't last for nearly as long as you two have now. Renji got fed up and left him hanging. Now he's this cop, trying to make his life miserable."

Ichigo was silent. Renji and Grimmjow? That explains the jealousy and how much they despised each other. He didn't know what to feel, but he surely didn't feel any mistrust against Renji. "How long were they together?"

"Two, maybe three months?" Yumichika said, thinking a little. "Oh, I really hope you don't get upset with him. He's thought about saying something about it but he was afraid of your reaction."

"No, no I'm not mad," Ichigo said honestly, "I just never thought that Renji would go for the likes of him."

"You and me both," Yumichika said as he sipped his water. He smiled at the orange head sincerely, "I'm glad he has you, Ichigo. He really loves you."

Ichigo couldn't help but blush a little. "I love him, too." He glanced at the bar where Ikkaku and him were chatting over a beer. "I gotta be honest, I never thought I would be here."

"What, gay and in some illegal business?" Yumichika joked, getting a laugh out of Ichigo.

"Yeah, gay, illegal stuff, living in an apartment and having a cat." Ichigo was startled by the gasp coming from Yumichika. "What?"

"He got you a cat?" He asked, putting his hand on his mouth in surprise.

"Yeah," Ichigo said, laughing lightly, "her name is Soul and she likes bringing dead things inside and stealing Renji's bacon."

"Cats are elegant creatures but can be absolutely disgusting." Yumichika rested his arms on the table, "I've thought of getting a cat, but Ikkaku said that until we can get a better place, no animals."

"Isn't your apartment big?" Ichigo quirked a brow.

"Sort of," Yumichika rolled his eyes, "Shuuhei moved in with us about a week ago and Ikkaku is just gonna give him the place while we find a better one. Shuuhei doesn't know how to be nice to the neighbors."

"That must be fun," Ichigo snorted.

Yumichika groaned, "it's absolutely terrible. I heard that you and him got in a little spat. Is that true?"

Ichigo looked down a little, picking at the hem of his long sleeved shirt, "he called me Renji's sex toy."

"He didn't."

"Oh, he did. Said that I must've been special if Renji picked me out of Kenpachi's bunch."

Yumichika scowled as he grabbed his water, "he's jealous." He took another drink and set the glass down. "He's never been happy like Renji is now. Him and Ren go  _way_  back, and I mean childhood. Renji always got the better half of something because Renji didn't pick fights like Shuuhei did. He found you and Shuuhei got jealous. Don't take it personally."

"Renji had a talk with him," Ichigo muttered, "he came home with a black eye."

"Of course." Yumichika scoffed, "men are such animals."

Ichigo snorted. "Tell me about it."

* * *

"Ya sure man?" Ikkaku asked as Renji sipped his beer.

"I'm sure," Renji nodded slowly. "I love him, and I don't want to live if he ain't apart of it."

"Ya've only been together about a year, ya know," Ikkaku said, looking back at the table where Yumichika and Ichigo were chatting away.

"You wanted to propose within three months," Renji said flatly.

"That doesn' count," Ikkaku snorted.

"Like hell it doesn't."

"Whatever man, I just want ya to know what you're gonna do," Ikkaku said. "I mean, ya gonna spend the rest of ya life with him."

"I love him like you love Senpai," Renji said firmly. "He's happy. He'd tell me if he wasn't happy, ya know."

"I know."

Renji sighed and looked back at the table at Ichigo. Renji was a macho man like Ikkaku, but hell, did he have a soft spot for that strawberry. He was sure on what  _he_  wanted, but was Ichigo wanting the same thing? The thought of Ichigo not being in his life made Renji suffocate, and he didn't want it to happen. And with Grimmjow in the way made it a little harder on their lives. But he had a plan.

"Well?" Ikkaku finally said, looking at the redhead, "gonna head back?"

"Yeah."

They got back to the table, obviously interrupting a conversation Ichigo and Yumichika were having that clearly was about something.

"Did we interrupt?" Renji teased, poking Ichigo lightly in the sides.

"It was nothing," Ichigo smiled, grabbing Renji's wrist to stop the tickling.

"Bullshit."

"Bull true."

* * *

"Ren…" Ichigo threw his head back as a quiet moan came from his throat. They were in the bedroom now after being home for ten minutes. Renji had set the leftovers on the counter before Ichigo pounced on him.

"Hush," Renji placed a finger on Ichigo's lips, "I'll take care of ya." The redhead kissed down his neck slowly, grinding his hips against Ichigo's, getting a pleasurable noise from Ichigo. "I need to show you how much I love you." His warm hand slid to the back, cupping his butt under the jeans material, rubbing slowly, warming him up to the boiling point. Ichigo imagined that if he were a cartoon character, a little red thermometer would explode above his head right then.

Renji pushed him to lie on his back, while he got up to his knees and slowly, slowly tugged the jeans off his hips and legs. Those warm hands slid up and down his thighs, fingertips pushing just an inch inside his boxers. It was driving him crazy.

"Wh-what about you?" He managed to ask, his hips doing tiny movements of their own. He'd kill for any kind of friction.

The redhead smirked and yanked down jeans in one motion, kicking them all the way off before settling next to Ichigo. Holding himself propped on one arm, he let his free hand to run up Ichigo's thigh, to his hip, fingers barely touching the outlines of his shaft inside the stretchy material of his boxer briefs.

"Hnnn... Haah, th-that's..." Ichigo panted, writhing under the light touch.

"Good?" Renji murmured, nuzzling his jaw. "Want me to take these off for you," he tugged at the waistband, smirking as he felt warm wetness under his fingers.

"Y-yeah... Take 'em off... And yours..." Ichigo grabbed the other man's arm, helping himself to turn to his side, reaching out for the redhead. Renji smoothly did so, not getting too far away from the boy, pressing their bodies together once everything was taken off..

"Touch me," Renji purred, taking Ichigo's hand and leading it to his hip. Ichigo would have to do it on his own from there.

His hand traveled those few inches and Ichigo gasped as he took hold of the hard, velvety length. Renji was really big. The teen mewed, liking that fact beyond his expectations. He stroked it slowly, enjoying the way it fitted in his hand.

"Is this okay?" He asked quietly.

"Mm, yeah... Wait," Renji bit his lip, shifting lower. Aligning himself with Ichigo, he gripped the strawberry's wrist. "Together..."

Ichigo whined as Renji's arousal was pressed against his own and the redhead's big hand closed over his, leading it slowly up and down both shafts.

"Aah, Renji..."

"Easy..." Still leading Ichigo's hand, Renji rolled on top of him, holding himself up on his other arm, his knees on the outer sides of Ichigo's thighs. It was easier to kiss him that way, and just slowly move his hips along with their hands.

Ichigo looked like he was about to cry, his eyes glassy from the sensations, his plump lips slightly parted. Renji caught Ichigo's lower lip and gently sucked on it while slowly, slowly and fluidly moving above him.

Ichigo felt under his hand that they were wet and dripping, and it only made his desire grow. He stared down at their erections sliding over one another, Renji's hand firmly stroking, while the redhead was moving at the same time. The sight was too much.

"G-gonna..." He grunted, staring at the other's flushed face.

Renji let out a shuddering breath against his lips and stroked them harder until Ichigo convulsed underneath him, making a mess all over his abdomen. The older man growled, the steady moves of his hips faltering as he shook all over, pressing his face into Ichigo's neck.

Ichigo felt the additional wetness on his belly as Renji went stiff above him, just breathing raggedly into his neck. It felt warm and wet and Ichigo felt so relaxed that he was ready to fall asleep immediately, not even registering the sticky feeling that ensued.

Renji slowly nuzzled just under his ear, slightly tickling him. "Satisfied?" The redhead purred, moving his head and looking Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo could only manage a nod, his emotions overwhelming him once again as his mind decided to direct its attention to the conversation before with Yumichika and his eyes began to well up with tears. Renji felt a slight panic in his chest as he backed up a little. "Ichi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Ichigo took a couple deep breaths, calming himself down, "just got overwhelmed all of a sudden." Ichigo cursed himself for getting emotional now out of all the times he could have before.

The panic was still there, but Renji calmed down a little as well, "let's get cleaned up first then ya can tell me about it," Renji said gently, picking up Ichigo and carrying him to the bathroom.

After they both cleaned themselves up and got some pyjamas on, they sat on the bed, cuddling together as Ichigo spoke softly to Renji.

"...and Yumichika told me about you and Grimmjow and I guess I got overwhelmed," he finished with a mumble as Renji ran his fingers through the orange hair.

"I was gonna tell ya," Renji said quietly, sighing.

"I know, koi." Ichigo propped himself up to look at his redheaded lover, "I trust you. I love you, you stupid dork."

Renji gave a small smile, brushing a finger on Ichigo's cheek, "I love you too, daidai." He chuckled at the facial expression, "I do. So fucking much."

"I hate that nickname." Lie. Ichigo loved it.

* * *

**And finished. Ugh, that took forever.  
For the record, daidai means bitter orange. Renji thought it was kinda cute because Ichigo sometimes has bitter spells. Oh well.**

**Reviews :) or something.**


	10. Pain

**Trigger warnings: mentions of sexual abuse, physical abuse and mental abuse.**

* * *

Renji laid awake that night. His mind was racing with the thoughts from his past before he and Ichigo came together. He was a little irritated that Yumichika had told Ichigo about him and Grimmjow being a thing for a short time, but Ichigo insisted that it didn't bother him at all. Still, it bothered Renji.

_***Over a year ago*** _

" _Where the fuck do ya think you're going?"_

" _I'm going out, Grimm, fucking christ!"_

" _With who?"_

_This was the fourth fight today. They were at Grimmjow's place, where Renji was currently living for the time being and the redhead needed out._

" _I'm just gonna see Ikkaku and Yumichika, why does it fuckin' matter?" Renji bit out._

" _Because it fuckin' matters to me if ya fuckin' around with other people!" Grimmjow strolled to Renji, getting in his face._

" _I told ya for the fifth time today that I'm not fuckin' around!"_

_Renji instantly regretted saying that as Grimmjow veered back and decked Renji in the jaw, knocking him down on the floor._

" _I told ya not to talk back to me!" Grimmjow growled as Renji spat out some blood. "How many times do I hafta tell ya?"_

" _I'm sorry," Renji said, wiping his mouth, not looking Grimmjow in the eye. Grimmjow was starting to not hold back like he did before as he hit Renji again in the face, hearing a small crack in the redhead's cheekbone._

" _Ya call me when ya get there." Grimmjow shook his hand a little, "I don't wanna send out a fuckin' search party for ya."_

" _Yes, Grimm," Renji muttered as he got out the door quickly, putting his hood on to cover his already bruising face. He knew that he had to get out of there soon, but it was too risky. Where would Renji go? He had nowhere else to go. He felt the tears coming as he got to Ikkaku and Yumichika's door step about twenty minutes later. He knocked softly, waiting a couple seconds and looked at Yumichika when the slender man opened the door._

_He gasped at the sight of Renji. Grimmjow must've hit harder than Renji thought if he got a reaction like that. His lip was split deeply, the blood dripping down slowly and Renji's cheek was swollen and already a dark shade of purple. Only two hits and this was the outcome. The redhead couldn't help but break down into quiet sobbing as Yumichika pulled him in a hug, shouting for Ikkaku to get his ass down here._

_Yumichika slowly dabbed a damp cloth on Renji's lip as Ikkaku paced the living room, venting quietly to himself. Renji was still sniffling, wiping his tears away gently._

" _Ren…" Yumichika looked up at the redhead, "how long?"_

" _Couple weeks…" Renji muttered._

" _Why didn't you say anything? We can help you," Yumichika sounded disappointed, something Renji hated greatly._

" _I hate reaching out. Only drags people down," Renji shrugged as Yumichika lightly wiped away the blood on his chin._

" _Yumi," Ikkaku finally stopped walking, "we need to call Kenny."_

_Yumichika widened his eyes and looked at his boyfriend, "absolutely not. Kenny would have a murder placed on him and he can't have that."_

" _Look at 'im!" Ikkaku pointed at Renji, "if he stays with this asshole any longer, it's gonna kill 'im!"_

_Yumichika sighed, "Ikkaku, I know. I want to take as many precautions as we can. But when Kenny finds out that it's Renji getting hurt, he will go on a killing spree."_

" _I don' fuckin' care, I'm callin' 'im." Ikkaku pulled out his cell phone, dialling a number and leaving the room._

_Yumichika slowly looked at Renji, who was looking down at his hands. "Ren…" The redhead looked up slowly. "You need to tell me what happened."_

_Renji sniffled again, the tears pooling up in his burgundy eyes. "The hittings were getting worse over those few weeks… but…" Renji closed his eyes, tears falling slowly over his face. "He would come home shitfaced and he would get mad…" He let out a quiet sob, feeling Yumichika's hand on his shoulder, "and he'd do things."_

" _What things, Ren?" Yumichika asked gently._

" _He'd smack me around at first… then drag me to the bedroom," Renji said slowly. "And he's a bigger guy than me, yanno? He'd pin me down and…" Renji broke, sobbing into his hands as Yumichika engulfed him into another hug, his attention at the doorway where Ikkaku was standing with The Kenpachi behind him. This was going to end badly, Yumichika could just feel it._

" _Renji," Kenpachi walked in slowly, Yumichika moving so Kenpachi could kneel in front of the redhead. He gripped his shoulders as Renji looked up at him, his eyes bloodshot and wet. "We're gonna get you out of there, ok?" Renji nodded slowly, "I'll get you a place all set up, and you won't have to worry about him anymore."_

_Renji couldn't help but start sobbing as Kenpachi pulled him into a hug, Kenpachi listening to the broken sobs. God forbid anyone who hurt those who meant everything to Kenpachi._

Renji felt dinner start to come up as Renji got up out of bed. He bolted out of the bedroom and into the bathroom, releasing the contents from his stomach into the toilet. He dry heaved a couple times, hot tears running down his face as he quietly sobbed, unwanted memories flooding through his brain. He wiped his mouth with some toilet paper, flushing the toilet as he sat against the tub, his hands in his hair, trying to take some deep breaths.

There was a quiet knock at the door. "Ren-shinku?" Ichigo poked his head in. He saw Renji on the floor and he immediately came in and sat next to his lover, "Ren…" Ichigo got a good look at Renji, the redhead's eyes puffy and bloodshot. "Koi, what's wrong?" He moved the crimson locks out of his face, stroking Renji's cheek lightly.

"Yumichika just said that blue haired fucker was possessive, right?" Renji asked quietly. Ichigo nodded, knitting his brows together. "That ain't entirely true, Ichi. 'Nd I don't wanna tell ya if you're gonna look at me different."

"Renji, you're still the same in my eyes," Ichigo said firmly. "I love you either way."

Renji breathed in a shaky breath, his eyes averting from Ichigo, "promise?"

"I promise."

The redhead then decided to divulged into the backstory Ichigo only heard a little piece of. He explained who Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez really was, what he did to Renji, and how he got out. He explained how the police never got involved so that's how he got the police officer position. He explained how Renji hid his emotions every time he saw Grimmjow or how Ichigo mentioned him in an off topic conversation. He explained even more how much he worries every day that Ichigo would leave him because of how disgusting Renji felt every day.

Ichigo stared at Renji. He watched the redhead break down in Ichigo's arms, muttering I'm sorry's and that he was afraid of what was going to happen now. Ichigo wanted to cry himself. How could he not see how much pain Renji was in? How much the redhead wanted to believe he was good enough for Ichigo. Grimmjow did a significant amount of damage on his lover and Ichigo couldn't see it. He loved Renji no matter what happened before and it broke his heart that Renji was somewhat convinced that he wasn't good enough.

"Koi," Ichigo brought the redhead's face up to his, wiping away the tears on his face, "I'm  _not_  going anywhere, okay? What happened with you and that fucking asshole doesn't change what we have between us. You stupid dork," Ichigo placed a light kiss on Renji's cheek, "I fucking love you. You're perfect to me."

"I wanted ta tell ya earlier, but…" Renji trailed off, looking down at his hands, "...got scared yanno?"

"I know, Ren," Ichigo kissed Renji's forehead. "Everyone gets scared 'bout something."

And they sat on the bathroom floor for another half an hour, mumbling about something that made them both smile, such as when they sit together on the couch and watch cartoons. Something to make Renji's mind drift away from the painful memories. They finally got up from the floor and went back to the bedroom, cuddling until they both fell asleep.

" _Ya leavin'?" Grimmjow growled as Renji stood there at the door, stone faced._

" _Yeah, I'm leavin'." Renji bravely walked passed him to grab whatever clothes he had._

" _I don't fuckin' think so," Grimmjow darted over, tackling Renji to the ground. Renji tried to get away, kicking and yelling for the other man to get off of him as Grimmjow started to wail on him. "You - don't - get - to - fucking - leave!" Grimmjow shouted each word in with each hit on Renji, whether it be his face or some other body part. Renji was screaming now, trying to fend his attacker off but Grimmjow had a death grip as he pinned Renji to the hardwood floor._

" _Ya gonna wish you were never born,_ pineapple _," Grimmjow hissed, forcing Renji's hands above his head as Grimmjow slowly traced his hand down Renji's side, causing Renji to shudder violently._

" _Please," Renji begged, trying to get out from under Grimmjow, "please, no!"_

" _Oh no," Grimmjow grabbed Renji's throat. "Ya don't get to do that since ya tryin' to leave me hangin'."_

_Renji started to scream again as Grimmjow forced the redhead's jeans down, Renji violently moving beneath him._

_Although he didn't get very far when Kenpachi broke the front door down before Grimmjow got to the nasty part. Grimmjow swiveled his head back to look at Kenpachi, Renji breaking his hold and crawling away as Kenny grabbed Grimmjow by his stupid blue hair._

" _Get the fuck off me!" Grimmjow yelled, grabbing at Kenpachi's hand._

" _You don't get to touch him like that," Kenpachi said in a low, dangerous tone. He drew his fist back and laid one punch right on Grimmjow's nose, "you don't get to touch_ anyone  _like that." Another hit. Another hit. Another hit. Renji watched from the end of the bed, trying to get his jeans back on. Kenpachi was expressionless as he beat Grimmjow a couple more times, as if he's about to kill Grimmjow. Finally, Kenpachi released the blue-haired man, watching him breathe slowly. His face… oh god, Renji felt sick to his stomach. Bloody and swollen, Renji almost didn't recognize Grimmjow._

_Kenpachi looked at Renji, the worry obvious on his face. "Are you okay?"_

_Renji nodded slowly, "Ikkaku told you I came back to get my things?"_

" _Yeah. I got upset for him letting you come back alone." Kenpachi reached into his pocket as Grimmjow attempted to sit up._

" _Grab your things, Renji." Kenpachi stabbed a small knife into Grimmjow's wall, hanging a couple bells. "This is over."_

* * *

The next morning, Renji called off work from emotional exhaustion. Ichigo decided to not go into class to stay with Renji - who gave him the puppy eyes when Ichigo mentioned about going to school. Ichigo gave in, of course, getting back in bed with Renji and laid in each other's arms for most of the day.

Later on, Ichigo told Renji he had to go get groceries and needed to borrow the car. Renji nodded, still exhausted and told him to be careful. Ichigo wasn't sure if Renji was meaning him or the car. It didn't matter.

He drove to Kenpachi's place. He needed to find out if there was a way for Grimmjow to be put away for good.  _Without_  getting Renji involved again.

"So he told you, huh?" Kenpachi said slowly, pouring some whiskey in a glass as his baby girl, Yachiru, played in the living room with building blocks.

"It's killing him, Kenny," Ichigo muttered, putting a hand up when Kenpachi offered a glass to him, "he shouldn't even be walking around like he is."

"I know." The big man sipped on the glass, "he's lucky he's still alive right now."

Ichigo fell silent as he watched Kenpachi's face remain stone cold.

"You must be truly desperate to come to me for help, Ichigo," Kenpachi said lowly.

"I am," Ichigo said honestly, "I just…" He sighed, "I want Renji to be happy and with that-" He balled his hands into fists, refraining from swearing in front of a child. "With Grimmjow walking free, Renji doesn't feel safe.  _I_ don't feel safe."

"I understand that," Kenpachi replied, looking at Ichigo. "Your dedication to help Renji is admirable in my eyes, Ichigo. But what you don't understand is that unless there's a proper trial and evidence, they won't lock him up." The big man sighed as Ichigo looked slightly defeated, "Ichigo." The strawberry looked up at Kenpachi, "there's something else you need to be wary of."

"What is it?"

"Grimmjow is after you, too."

"I figured."

"But you need to know that he wants to hurt you like he hurt Renji," Kenpachi said firmly. Ichigo froze in his seat. "This was what Renji was afraid of, you getting hurt like he did. But know that you're safe where you are. Grimmjow doesn't know where you live, right?"

"I-I don't think so," Ichigo stammered.

"I'll make sure of it," Kenpachi said. He picked up his whiskey glass and finished off the drink.

"This is so messed up," Ichigo ran a hand through his hair.

"If you think it's best," Kenpachi set his glass down on the counter, walking to his daughter and picking her up, "you both are welcome here until we know that Grimmjow will leave you alone."

"I'll talk to Renji," Ichigo muttered. "He's gonna be pissed that I came here without telling him."

"Why would he be upset?" Kenpachi asked, sticking his tongue out at the little girl, making her giggle.

"No secrets. But sometimes in order to help someone, secrets have to be made." Ichigo stood from his seat, grabbing his jacket.

"Renji is an understanding guy, Ichigo," Kenpachi chuckled lightly, "he wouldn't want you to think he's a bad person for trying to help in some way."

"He's already exhausted enough as it is." Ichigo's shoulders slumped.

"You love him, right?"

"Of course."

"And he loves you. Love is trusting one another. You trust one another tremendously and I think Renji would understand if you came to me for help." Kenpachi walked toward Ichigo, "you're a good person. Renji needs that in his life. And I can tell you need that, too."

Ichigo felt taken aback when Kenpachi said that. Sure, he was intimidating and he knew how much the people who were closest to him meant, but he was soft, too. It made Ichigo feel a sort of fondness to the business man.

"Thank you, Kenny."

* * *

 

"You want to do  _what_?" Renji asked again as Ichigo was putting the groceries away.

"Move in with Kenpachi," Ichigo said casually. "Grimmjow is out there and until he gets the message that he needs to stay away, we need to take extra precautions."

"I don't know, koi." Renji leaned against the counter, "I don't wanna get in his space, yanno?"

"Renji, he's okay with it if we stay there."

"But Ichigo-"

"Renji," Ichigo placed his hands on each side of Renji's face, "calm down. I know you're worried and I am, too. But I want you in an environment where you're  _safe_. Where we're both safe." He gave Renji a loving smile, "I want you happy."

Renji sighed, running a hand through his long hair, not even bothering with putting it up. The whole situation was fucked, and the fact that Ichigo was trying to make things easier for the both of them. It made Renji's heart swell that Ichigo was trying to make them both work through the problems together.

"Alright," Renji said finally, looking down at Ichigo, "only for a few days, I don't want to overstay."

"Koi, his place is pretty big."

"I don't care. He's got a baby girl to take care of."

"She's the cutest thing." Ichigo got off topic once again, no matter how serious it was. "Renji, you've seen her, right?"

"No, I haven't," Renji smiled a little. "She's that cute, huh."

"Sometimes I wish I was a dad," Ichigo said lightly, "but I don't have time yet for a kid."

"Hah, noted." Renji rolled his eyes as Ichigo turned a light shade of red.

So within the week, the two of them decided to stay at The Kenpachi's house for a couple days. Kenpachi said he would look into Grimmjow being up to something, especially after he sent Shuuhei over to check on the apartment, seeing a familiar blue haired man wandering around outside.

It only made Renji not regret staying with Kenpachi even more.

Renji still had trouble sleeping for the next few days, lying awake and thinking about his past and how this is going to affect them in the future. He was worried. And it was causing his sleep and Ichigo was worrying about him constantly. Their lives were now more in danger than they were before.

But Ichigo vowed to never let anything tear them apart. And he meant it.

* * *

**This chapter was hard to write. I would like to clarify that as an author, this made me cry and shake when I wrote out specific scenes. It was triggering. But know that I knew what I was putting myself up against.**

**I love Grimmjow, I do, but this was how I decided to portray him in my story. If I write more in the future, I might make him a great human being. But in this one, he isn't.**

**Anyway, end of chapter 10.**


	11. Time

**Alright, chapter 11 is up now. There's not too much bad stuff happening but it still is kind of sensitive because fucking Grimmjow.**

**I know, why didn't I address this earlier in the story? Well, here's the deal. I like to think of Renji as the person to not share his secrets with anyone unless he really trusts them. Sure, he trusts Ichigo, but he wasn't sure because when you tell someone something so dark like that, you worry if they're gonna look at you differently. Renji was worried about that with Ichigo.**

**I guess it's just how it turned out, too. Ichigo got mixed in with some dark shit, but you know what? He loves Renji enough that all of that bad shit doesn't matter. If Renji and him are happy, then so be it.**

**And with that, we commence to the next chapter.**

* * *

Ichigo and Renji had stayed with Kenpachi at his place for two full weeks. Renji decided they should head home finally, after Renji started to get paranoid about overstaying their visit. During their stay, Ichigo got to know Kenpachi and Yachiru better, making future visits less awkward when necessary. And it was declared safe to go home once the second week had ended. Grimmjow must have gotten the hint.

Thankfully, spring break for Ichigo had began so Renji wouldn't be home by himself. He had taken another week off to spend more time with Ichigo. And their one year anniversary was in a couple days so it had to be extra special. Ichigo had the suspicion that Renji had something planned for the both of them, and for some reason, Ichigo was determined to find out  _what._  What was that pineapple thinking?

For most of the day, Ichigo took care of Renji. Before Yumichika said anything to Ichigo about his past, Renji had forgotten all about it. Of course, Renji didn't blame Yumichika. He had no idea. But the redhead had fallen into his depression and Ichigo was doing everything he could to help. It felt hopeless, but Ichigo was going to try either way. If he can get Renji to get his tattooed butt out of bed, he can probably help him forget it all.

For starters, Ichigo made Renji's favourite breakfast, which was Ichigo's scrambled eggs with bacon and toast. He always puts cheese on his eggs which Renji loves. It perked the redhead up a little, eating with Ichigo and trying to get Soul to  _stop stealing the fuckin' bacon you fuckin' furball._

After breakfast, Renji retreated to the couch, flipping on the tv to watch whatever was on. He wasn't actually watching, but it looked like he was. Ichigo grabbed the black blanket off the back of the couch, going to cuddle with the redhead like they always did on a lazy day. Renji seemed to lighten up a little again after engulfing Ichigo in his arms.

"Ren," Ichigo murmured.

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna be okay?"

Renji looked down at Ichigo, who was looking up. Renji sighed, slowly running his fingers through the strawberry's orange locks. "Am I worrying ya that much?"

"I know it's affecting you a lot, koi." Ichigo sat up a little.

"It'll pass," Renji mumbled, looking away from Ichigo.

"Renji." Ichigo's shoulders slumped, "please, don't shut me out."

"I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Renji glared at Ichigo, "I don't have to talk about everything, alright?"

"You bottling it up doesn't help either," Ichigo said hotly.

"You're one to talk." Renji got up from the couch and walked briskly to the kitchen.

Ichigo got up after him, his anger really shooting up, "that was a low blow, Renji."

"Oh, you're breaking my heart," Renji replied sarcastically. "So what, I have to talk about my problems but you get to keep all of your secrets? I don't think that's fair."

"You said it didn't bother you that I never talked about it!" Ichigo snapped.

"But you have the nerve to go snooping around my business because I didn't fucking tell you anything? You're a fucking hypocrite!"

"That's not fair…"

"You're damn right it isn't fucking fair, Ichigo!" Renji was fuming at this rate. They bickered occasionally but it was never this bad of a fight.

Tears were forming in Ichigo's eyes out of frustration. He wanted the truth?  _Fine._  "You want the goddamn truth? My dad told you about my mom, right? She was the only happiness I had, she made me see happiness everywhere I went. I felt like I was worth something!" Ichigo was crying now, making Renji wish he hadn't said anything now, "she's dead because of me, Renji!" He wiped at his eyes angrily, glaring down Renji. "I got my mom killed. There were these guys after us and mom told me to keep running. I ran, Renji, and I ran hard. But one of the guys grabbed my mom and I tried to be the fucking hero because she was always  _my hero_!" Ichigo was crying hard, and through broken sobs he told Renji what he fucking wanted to hear. "They shot her because I got in the fucking way! I woke up with her dead on top of me! And don't you think for a second that I don't think about that every goddamn day." Ichigo was standing only a few feet away from Renji now, the redhead against the counter. "And now for once in my life, I'm happy again but it has to be shit on because  _you_  got mad at me for finding out about you!" Ichigo was shaking, covering his hands with his face as he sobbed not out of just sadness but out of anger and frustration.

He felt strong arms wrapped around him and he was too upset to push Renji away. He cried into Renji's shirt, gripping the fabric and calling the redhead a fucking idiot. Renji admitted to himself that he probably deserved that, and it didn't occur to him until just now that Ichigo still was not ready to deal with this and that he should not have pressed the issue the way he did. But what made him wonder was how recent was this.

"Ichi, I-" Renji sighed, at a loss for words. What was he supposed to say, he was sorry? Words can't be taken back and if they could, the world would be different.

"Don't, Ren," Ichigo said quietly, the sobbing had stopped finally, but he was still shaking. "I know I'm a fucking hypocrite, ok? I'm just scared."

"How long ago was this, koi?" Renji asked softly in Ichigo's hair. He could feel Ichigo shrug a little.

"Senior year," Ichigo mumbled. "Almost two years ago now." He felt Renji squeeze him a little, causing the tears to start back up again.

"I'm sorry," the redhead mumbled, "fuck, Ichi." Renji buried his face into the crook of Ichigo's shoulder. "I'm so sorry, koi."

"You didn't know," Ichigo replied, still using the quiet tone in his voice.

"Still, I was bein' a jackass," Renji pulled away to look at Ichigo. Renji's eyes held his as the hands on his shoulders slid even further up and cupped his face. The redhead's thumbs slowly caressed his cheekbones and then he felt a gentle bump as their foreheads came together. "I don't mean to, koi."

"I know," Ichigo muttered in reply.

"Forgive me?"

"Good lord," Ichigo managed to chuckle lightly, "you're so pathetic."

"Hey, I'm tryin' to make ya feel better right now," Renji gave a small pout.

"Isn't that my job?"

"Well, I took that job."

They both laughed a little, holding one another close in silence. Today was just one of those irritable days where every minor thing sets you off. Communication was key and it was obviously something to be worked on by the both of them. But even after a fight, they made up with ease, even it involved a round or two in the bedroom to help make up for it.

* * *

Finally, today was the day. Ichigo and Renji have been together for one full year. Renji had the whole day planned out to make Ichigo feel like he was everything to the redhead (which was true, Renji noted.) To start off the day, Renji made breakfast for the both of them in bed. He noticed that Ichigo was trying to appreciate him as well, being more affectionate towards him than normal. He even offered to take a bath with the redhead.

That afternoon, Renji drove them to go see a movie, a date they hardly did together because people suck and there were never any good movies playing. Not today. However, they almost left when the ticket person spewed some homophobic comment and Ichigo nearly had the guy's neck in his hands. After getting their movie tickets and calming down Ichigo, they saw their movie, stuffing their faces with popcorn and sharing an extra large soda.

When the evening rolled around, Renji decided to be more of a romantic and made a home cooked dinner, consisting of steak, fried potatoes, corn, and salad. The two had argued for about twenty minutes whether or not corn was a vegetable, then finally agreeing to add salad into the mix because  _Renji, you don't eat enough salad anyway._

And then the real fun began.

Renji must have not noticed when Ichigo left the room for almost half an hour and coming back with a smug look on his face. The redhead eyed his strawberry suspiciously as Ichigo led him slowly to the bedroom, kicking Soul out because having a cat in the room while they get down to business was fucking awkward. And Renji thought  _he_ was a hopeless romantic. The bedroom was dimly lit with candles (cliche), and the bed had fresh new sheets that Renji knew he never had before. And they were the good kind, too.

Ichigo smiled somewhat shyly at the redhead, waiting for some sort of reaction. He got one not a minute later when he was swept off his feet and was gently thrown on top of the bed, being towered over by his redheaded lover.

"And I thought I was trying to be romantic," Renji teased, kissing along Ichigo's jaw and down his neck.

Ichigo blushed lightly, "you always do romantic shit for me."

"Because I love you," Renji nibbled his neck, getting a small noise from Ichigo, "I do that shit because I love you." Renji was about to start taking the strawberry's shirt off when there was a loud banging at the front door. He growled in annoyance, laying his head on Ichigo's chest.

The banging continued, "Abarai Renji! We have a warrant!" That voice…

"Fuck," Renji got up quickly, "that can't be him!" But before the redhead got to the door, the door broke open and several police officers swarmed into the apartment - with none other than that blue haired bastard behind them all.

"What the fuck is this?" Renji said angrily, glaring as the other officers shoved passed him .

Grimmjow gave an evil smirk, waving the warrant in the redhead's face, "got a search warrant on your ass, red."

"I didn't do anything," Renji growled.

"'Course ya didn't," Grimmjow said, shoving the warrant in his jacket. "But things happen." He looked over as Ichigo came out of the room, snarking at the officers to quit shoving so hard. They locked eyes, Ichigo's gaze burning a hole in Grimmjow, "nice ta see ya, berry."

" _Fuck - off_ ," Ichigo snarled.

"Ooh. Threatenin' a cop? Not a good idea," Grimmjow crooned.

"Ichi, call Kenny," Renji said, not taking his eyes off of the cop.

"Yeah, call 'im," Grimmjow wandered around the apartment, "he'll be a lotta help."

"Boss," one of the officers in the bedroom called out, "we got something."

Grimmjow grinned in a way that made Ichigo's stomach turn as he shakily dialed Kenny's number. The cop walked into the bedroom, giving a triumphant whoop at whatever he saw. Both Renji and Ichigo's stomachs dropped when Grimmjow came out, holding not just one but four bags of oxycodone.

"Didn't do anythin', huh?" Grimmjow tilted his head, that stupid grin on his face. "You're under arrest, bud."

"That's not mine," Renji said hurriedly as he was grabbed by two other officers.

"Sure, that's what they say when we find the drugs," Grimmjow said, observing the bags with mild fascination and curiosity. "But this could put ya away for a long time, red." He noticed that Renji looked away from him. He also noticed how he couldn't look Ichigo in the eyes. "Whatsa matter, red? Can't look ya berry in the eyes? Can't face the fact that ya use drugs?"

If Ichigo could get away with murder right then and there, he would. When Kenny picked up, he told him that Grimmjow was busting Renji for drugs. Kenpachi, as aggravated as he already was, he told Ichigo what he needed to do. Call a lawyer, then call Shuuhei.

"They're not fucking mine," Renji grounded out, "this is bullshit. We've been home for three  _fucking_  days, I never had drugs, I never  _dealt_ drugs in my entire life! I have a clean record, what the fuck is this?"

"We'll fucking see," Grimmjow waved a hand after he gave the oxycodone to another officer for evidence, "get 'im outta here."

"Don't you say anything," Ichigo followed the police and Renji out the door, Renji resisting harshly, "I'll get a lawyer! We'll fucking fix this!" And Ichigo watched as Renji was jabbed in the stomach, taken down and cuffed in the middle of the driveway.

* * *

"Ya were there the entire  _two - weeks_ they were at Kenpachi's place, whattya mean you 'don't know'?" Ichigo had called Ikkaku and Yumichika, not knowing who else to go to with this. Right now, Yumichika was comforting a distressed Ichigo while Ikkaku grilled Shuuhei. They were in a room, waiting to see Renji in the interrogation area.

"I said  _I don't know_." Shuuhei glared, "no one was there, even with the twenty-four-seven guard."

"Who else did ya have on guard?" Ikkaku kept on grilling.

"Ganju and Toshiro," Shuuhei looked down, "look, I know I fucked up, alright?"

"Ya did more than fuck up, Shuuhei," Ichigo said lowly from his seat. He looked up, his eyes bloodshot and cheeks stained with tears, "those fucking drugs weren't there this entire time. One of us or both of us was home at all times. Except on certain days." He stood and slowly walked over, his gaze not averting from Shuuhei. "If someone was there the  _entire_ time, then who planted the fucking oxy?"

"I don't fucking know," Shuuhei replied, "alright?"

"Because my fucking boyfriend could get  _life_. I would have to visit him in jail all. The. Fucking. Time."

Yumichika got up and pulled Ichigo back a little, murmuring for Ichigo to sit back down. The orange head rubbed a hand through his hair as he sat down again, putting his face in his hands. Out of all the things that could have happened on their anniversary, a fucking drugs bust was the outcome. Grimmjow was trying, Ichigo got that much out of it, and this was not looking good for either of them.

It was then decided that Shuuhei were to be taken into questioning while Ichigo, Ikkaku and Yumichika waited even longer. After another hour, Kenpachi finally came into the station with Renji's lawyer, Urahara Kisuke. Introductions were made and Ichigo was finally able to see Renji.

The redhead looked tired, and his face was slightly bruised from being handled so roughly. Of course, he was cuffed to the table, long enough for maneuverability if necessary. Kenpachi and Urahara sat across from Renji, Ichigo flushed against him, afraid to be any farther than he has to be.

"So, Renji," Urahara opened Renji's case file, "you're a good kid. No felonies or anything."

"That's right," Renji murmured.

"Weren't a bad kid in school. Rough childhood, though." Urahara looked up at Renji. "Kenpachi told me he found you. Wanna tell me about that?"

"Dad took off, mom died of drugs and alcohol. Kenpachi found me on the streets when I was about thirteen or fourteen."

"So you've been around narcotics?"

"Yes."

"But you've never touched them."

"No, never."

"So how did four bags of oxycodone turn up in your apartment?"

"They've must've been planted," Ichigo spoke up. "We stayed at Kenpachi's for two weeks, had people watch the place."

"Why did you stay at Kenpachi's for two weeks?" Urahara must have felt the tension thicken when Kenpachi cleared his throat and shifted in his seat.

"Officer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez has been causing problems for the both of them, mainly just Renji." Kenpachi leaned over the table slightly, "they were worried he was stalking the two of them so they stayed with me."

"What history?" Urahara glanced at Renji, who visibly tensed up more, even with Ichigo trying to help him relax.

"Um…" Renji stumbled over his words, "we had a thing for a while…"

"You were a couple?" He received a nod in response, "did you guys have issues?"

"...yes."

"Are you comfortable with telling me?"

Renji exchanged a look with Ichigo, who nodded in encouragement to tell Urahara what he told Ichigo.

"He was abusive," Renji replied slowly, "we always had a row."

"Domestic violence," Urahara clarified. Renji nodded again, biting his lip, clenching and unclenching his hands. "Renji…" The redhead looked at him. "Is there anything else he did to you?"

Renji took in a shaky breath, feeling Ichigo grab his hand gently, "he uh… forced me into some acts."

"Acts?"

"He would-" Renji rubbed his face, the tears welling up in his eyes, "he would drag me to the bedroom. I'd fight him off but…"

"It's okay, Renji," Urahara said gently. "Take your time."

"Grimmjow raped me," Renji said shakily but firmly, "he would get drunk and if he was feeling up for it, he would have his way with me. Other days…" Renji breathed in deeply, "he'd just beat me."

"Why didn't you come forward?" Urahara hated asking this question, but it was necessary. It had been well over a year since it happened to Renji, but wounds were still fresh. He understood completely.

"It was an officer's word over mine. He had just gotten the police job and… yanno." Renji shrugged, "why would a guy come forward about a rape?"

"So you thought that the court wouldn't believe you," Urahara said solemnly.

"Right."

"Well," the lawyer closed the file, bringing his hands together, "we can probably use this against Grimmjow. If anything, it was likely him to get back at you for leaving him."

"It could have been someone else," Ichigo mumbled. All three men looked at the orange head, confused.

"What do you mean, Ichi?" Renji asked quietly.

"Shuuhei," Ichigo replied.

Renji shook his head, "no, koi. He's been my friend since childhood. He wouldn't do that."

"Renji, he's been out to get me since we got together, remember?" Ichigo said bitterly.

Urahara quirked an eyebrow, clearly interested, "Hisagi Shuuhei? Care to clarify, Ichigo, on how he's out to get you?"

"Yumichika told me how Shuuhei picked fights with people," Ichigo explained, shifting in his seat, "he and Renji grew up on the streets together and since Renji didn't pick fights, he got the better half."

"Has Shuuhei been jealous of you before, Renji?" Urahara's gaze landed on the redhead.

"Most of the time, but he got over it quickly." Renji shrugged, "he also mentioned that he had a fascination toward Ichigo, but I never thought anything of it."

"So is it safe to say that Hisagi Shuuhei is also a suspect of planting oxycodone in your home?"

"Yes."

Urahara exchanged a look with Kenpachi, grabbing Renji's case file and standing from his seat. "I'm going to talk to the DA about this, see what we can do to help you, Renji." He sighed heavily, "but at this rate, if nothing can be done, you're facing twenty-five to life for how much was found in the apartment." He nodded to Kenpachi and left the room, Renji putting his face in his hands.

"God fucking damn it."

* * *

**So there's chapter 11. Wow, that took quite the turn, huh?**

**I originally was going to have this chapter be smutty and all that because it is their anniversary, but at the same time, my brain was like, "nah, let's have more shit go down for these two." And thus, this happened.**

**Until next chapter.**


	12. Truth Hurts

**Alright, some shit went down with Renji and Ichigo, and now they're both in a situation that can possibly end badly. Now, keep in mind that this chapter is mainly dialogue and I'm trying to keep it as followable as possible. This is gonna be a long chapter…**

* * *

_First trial -_

_Abarai Renji; 24; Charged with possession of narcotics (Oxycodone)_

_Time 13:00_

"Abarai Renji, you are being charged with the possession of the narcotic oxycodone, found in your home on a surprise drug bust. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Mr. Aizen?"

The plaintiff lawyer stood up, holding the case file in hand, "on the evening of March twenty first, a warrant was set out by Officer Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to search the home of Abarai Renji and Kurosaki Ichigo. Within the home, in their bedroom were four bags containing the narcotic oxycodone." Aizen retook his seat as he gave an unreadable look to Urahara.

The judge looked over to the defendant side, "judgement of the defendant?"

Urahara stood, "we have reason to believe that those drugs were planted in Abarai's home."

The judge quirked an eyebrow, "how so?"

"Forensics did a scan for fingerprints or DNA on the bags of oxy, none of which to have Abarai or Kurosaki's prints or DNA."

"Did forensics get a hit on whose prints were on the bags, Mr. Urahara?"

"Unfortunately we were unable to find any evidence."

"Suspects?"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Hisagi Shuuhei, Hitsugaya Toshiro, and Shiba Ganju."

"Mr. Aizen, call your first witness."

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Ichigo watched as Grimmjow strolled up to the stand, the smugness on his face made Ichigo's hate burn feverently. The cop sat, looking too laid back for being a suspect. It only made his worry for Renji increase more.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez," Aizen stood again, slowly walking over to the stand, "how long have you been an officer?"

"Goin' on two years." Grimmjow smirked.

"And how often do you do a drug bust on your job?"

He shrugged, thinking for a moment, "maybe one or two a week. Give or take a couple warrants."

Aizen seemed to pace, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly, "it has been brought to our attention that you and Abarai Renji have a history, is that correct?"

"That's right."

"Were you two ever involved with each other?"

"Objection, relevance," Urahara interrupted.

"Sustained, keep to the current topic, Mr. Aizen," the judge said, giving a slightly disapproving look.

"I'll rephrase; did you and Mr. Abarai ever get along in your history of knowing each other?" Aizen continued.

"Nah, we hated each other mostly," Grimmjow said, glancing over at the redhead.

"Mostly?" Aizen quirked a brow.

"Keep to the topic," the judge reminded.

"Would there be any reason to plant narcotics in Mr. Abarai's home?"

"Jeopardize my job? I don't think so," Grimmjow seemed to chuckle at that, "I mean we got history, but I ain't that low."

Aizen looked at the judge, still slightly smiling like before, "no further questions." And he took his seat as Urahara stood to ask his questions.

"You were the one to lead the search on the evening of March twenty first, is that right?" Urahara stood next to the jury, staring down Grimmjow.

"Right."

"Did you ever mention to the court that you had repeatedly been seen outside of Abarai's home, lurking about in the late hours of the night?"

"I wasn' lurkin'," Grimmjow said, the smirk starting to fade from his face.

"Then what were you doing outside? Walking around the apartment complex and checking to see if the garden needed to be tended to?"

"Just passin' through."

"Passing through?" Urahara pulled out a remote, "exhibit A, security cameras on the streetlight across the street." The screen panned to see a dark clad Grimmjow, testing the front door and windows and peaking inside the home. "This is your idea of "passing through"? You were also suspended for a while for harassing Abarai and Kurosaki and deliberately destroying the game shop near the university."

Grimmjow wasn't smiling anymore, he was glaring. Urahara smirked a little, "it's not a minor history between you and Abarai, now is it? This is personal."

"Objection," Aizen called.

"Withdrawn. No further questions." Urahara took his seat next to Renji, the redhead watching Grimmjow take his seat once again.

"Next suspect?"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Aizen said. "No questions."

The judge raised their brows, "Urahara, your witness."

The blond man stood again as Toshiro took the stand, not looking worried at all about the questions he were to be asked.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, you are one of the close friends to Abarai Renji, correct?"

"That's correct."

"When Kurosaki and Abarai left for two weeks, he let you and two others watch their place while they were gone."

"Yes, it was myself, Shiba Ganju, and Hisagi Shuuhei."

"But you weren't around as much as Hisagi, were you?"

"Shuuhei took most shifts," Toshiro replied, "I came over to relieve Shuuhei when he was getting too tired or he had other things to do."

"When you watched the house, what were you required to do?"

"Basic house sitting, fed the cat they had, made sure no one broke in, that sort of thing."

Urahara leaned on the railing where the jury was sitting, watching silently. "How often was someone at the house?"

"Twenty four seven."

Urahara raised a brow, "why all the time?"

"It was suspected that Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was trying to plan something against Ichigo and Renji."

"Did they say what gave them that interpretation?"

"Grimmjow had been causing problems for the both of them and they were worried that when they left, Grimmjow would try to break in if he knew where they lived. Which he did, I had caught him several times."

"What did you say to him when you spotted him?"

"I told him to leave."

"Did he?"

"Yes."

He looked at the judge, "no further questions."

The judge gave a sigh and picked up her gavel, "half hour recess, prepare the next two suspects."  _Slam._

"How's it looking?" Ichigo wrung his hands together, watching as the other lawyer was whispering something to Grimmjow.

"Well," Urahara gave a look to Ichigo, "if this plays out well, Renji might only get probation."

"For how long?"

"Maybe a year." Urahara looked over at Renji, "but the lawyer they got for Grimmjow and others can make a debatable claim against him." He noticed Ichigo's shoulder slumped and he put a hand on the orangehead's shoulder, "we will get through this. Renji is gonna be OK."

Ichigo could only nod as the half hour passed and court was back in session.

"Order, order," the judge called, turning their attention to Urahara, "call your next suspect, Urahara."

"Shiba Ganju," Urahara watched as the big man took the stand, looking slightly nervous. "You doing okay?"

"Fine," Ganju nodded.

"Alright. So tell me about how often you were at Abarai and Kurosaki's apartment when they took their two week leave."

Ganju took a shaky breath, hesitating.

"Might I remind that you are under oath."

Ganju just nodded, calming down a little, "I wasn't there often. Shuuhei told us what we had to do, ya know, watch the grounds, check the house…"

"Feed the cat?"

"Right. But…" Ganju hesitated again, but continued to speak, "Shuuhei seemed edgy about going to some areas of the house."

"What areas?" Urahara furrowed his brows.

"The bedroom, mainly," Ganju replied. "Said it wasn't too important or anything."

"And if you tried going into the bedroom, would Shuuhei intervene?

"Yes."

"How would he intervene?"

Ganju furrowed his brows, as if trying to understand it himself, "he would get defensive, yanno, 'don't go in there. Ya can't be in there.' He was pretty uptight about it."

Urahara looked at the jury for a moment before saying 'nothing further'. As he took his seat, Aizen stood, that  _look_  on his face again.

"Mr. Shiba, are you close with Abarai or Kurosaki?"

"I have a mutual friendship with them both, yes."

"And have they ever been known to hide anything from anyone?"

"I don't understand…" Ganju's brows came together.

"Were they ever deemed suspicious, I'll rephrase."

"No, they're pretty laid back. Open book, yanno?"

"And they never had an affiliation with drugs or anything of that nature?"

Ganju hesitated again, "nah, I mean they drink like all young adults do but drugs? That's crazy." He chuckled.

"So you don't believe Abarai or Kurosaki would hide oxycodone in their home?"

"No, planted."

Aizen didn't seem to impressed with the answer, as his brows furrowed in annoyance. He then mumbled 'nothing further'.

"Last suspect, Hisagi Shuuhei. You're up again, Urahara."

"Mr. Hisagi, who asked you to watch the apartment?"

"Abarai did," Shuuhei said, almost too quiet for Ichigo's liking or Urahara's.

"According to the last suspect, you wouldn't let anyone near certain areas of the house. Care to explain why that was?"

Shuuhei hesitated, his hands becoming clammy. He was nervous, Ichigo could tell. "It wasn't their business."

"But it was yours?"

"I didn't say that."

"So why would you go in there when no one else would?"

"Renji trusted me the most, we've known each other since childhood."

"What's so important in their bedroom that you had to be in there?"

"Objection." Aizen interrupted again.

"Sustained, Urahara, get to the point."

Urahara had a look in his eyes that put Shuuhei on edge, "you prevented others from being in there yet you were in there yourself most of the time, why?"

"It wasn't their business." Shuuhei grit out.

"But why was it  _your_ business?" Urahara was beginning to get frustrated. He walked back to his desk and pulled out some paperwork, "exhibit B, and I'm sorry for not bringing this up during our break, but it was recently discovered that there was indeed some sort of DNA on the bags of oxy. That DNA belonging to you, Shuuhei." He saw Shuuhei tense up and avert his eyes from the lawyer. "Nothing further."

After the paperwork was handed to the judge, they looked at Aizen. "Mr. Aizen?"

"No questions." He said, writing something down.

"Alright, the jury will make a decision. Another recess."  _Slam._

"That fucking-"

"Koi," Renji looked at Ichigo, grabbing his hands, "we're gonna be ok."

"Are we?" Ichigo asked tensely, "I think we just got betrayed."

"We don't know yet, that's up for the jury to decide. The most that happens is that I probably get the probation," Renji sighed, "Urahara thinks I'm in the clear and hopefully the jury can see that, too."

The half hour passed slowly, both men on the edge of their seats, waiting. The jury came back and it now came down to whether Renji might just get probation or get twenty-five to life behind bars.

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" The judge asked, taking their glasses off.

"We have, your honor," one of the jurors stood, a man with medium length blond hair. He unfolded the paper in his hand, "on the charge of possession of narcotics, we find the defendant, Abarai Renji, not guilty."

Renji felt as if the weight on his shoulders were lifted and he felt Urahara's hands on his shoulder.

"We find the defendant, Hisagi Shuuhei, on the charge of possessing narcotics, guilty. We also find the defendant, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, guilty of the same charge."

 _What?_ Renji looked at Shuuhei who looked back. The look in the brunette's eyes were cold and it made Renji feel queasy. Betrayal.

"Members of the jury, the court thanks you for your service."

* * *

_Two days later, next trial case._

_Abarai v. Jaegerjaquez_

_Charge - rape and assault, domestic violence._

_Time - 12:00_

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you are being pressed with rape in the first degree, assault, and domestic violence. You have been charged with planting narcotics in Abarai's home. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty."

"Mr. Urahara?"

"It is true," the blond man stood, "that Abarai and Jaegerjaquez were together for a short time. My client has admitted that, at first, there was no violence what so ever. They were happy. But it changed when Grimmjow lost his job with the delivery company. That's when the abuse again."

"Mr. Aizen?"

Aizen also stood, "my client thinks it was all a misunderstanding. He would never hurt Renji."

"First witness?"

"Abarai Renji."

With his eyes to the floor, Renji went up to the stand, unable to look at Grimmjow or Ichigo. And it broke the strawberry's heart that Renji had to be up first, no dignity, no safety net with him.

"How are you, Renji?" Urahara asked gently.

"I'm okay," Renji replied quietly.

"Can you describe how you first met Grimmjow?"

Renji shifted a little, "we uh… met at a shop near the university. Like a coffee shop, I can't remember the name of it. We just started talkin', yanno. He took me out for dinner and we just… became a thing."

"And things were going well?"

"Yeah. We were happy for a while." Renji felt a lump in his throat, the tears starting to fill his eyes, "he treated me real good."

"Can you tell me what changed that behaviour?"

Renji took in a deep breath, shaking a little, "after he lost his job, he got more angry."

"What did he do?"

"He started drinking more," Renji spoke slowly. "And then that's when the abuse start…"

"When did it start?"

Renji sighed, thinking a little, "around June. A month or so after we got together."

"Okay," Urahara nodded, "now take your time, but when the abuse started, what did Grimmjow do?"

Renji tensed up a little, the first tear falling, "he was yellin' a lot. Then if I spoke outta line he would hit me, not hard. But then when time went on…" Renji paused, his gaze looking down. "The hits got harder and he got more aggressive."

"What else did he do, Renji?" Urahara asked in a calm tone.

Renji was shaking a little, and the tears were flowing, "there were times where he would come home trashed…" His voice was breaking as he spoke, "and he would beat me. He would  _drag_  me to the bedroom and pin me down…" He covered his mouth, quieting a sob. "He would rape me. I didn't want it."

"Have you had consensual sex with him before he got abusive?"

Renji only managed a nod.

Urahara grabbed a remote from off the table, "with the help from a close friend of Mr. Abarai, these photos were taken after Abarai fled his home." And on the screen was shown Renji's beaten face. Ichigo felt sick. He almost couldn't recognize the pineapple he had fallen in love with. Renji's face was swollen, one eye closed and there was dried blood on his face and the shirt he was wearing. "This was the damage Grimmjow had done?" Renji nodded again, mumbling a 'yes'.

Urahara sighed, "nothing further."

Aizen stood from his seat, Urahara taking his, "so, Mr. Abarai, you were happy with Grimmjow."

Renji took a calming breath, looking up at Aizen, "yes, sir."

"And you were willing to have sex with Mr. Jaegerjaquez before he lost his job, correct?"

"He wasn't abusive then, so yes."

"Did he ever threaten you with a weapon or anything of the sort?"

Renji shook his head, "I don't think so."

"You don't think so?"

"There were instances where I would black out and not remember what happened. But I would be bruised, beaten, and bloody."

"He had used his hands mainly," Aizen clarified.

"Yes."

"Are you sure it wasn't just rough sex gone wrong?"

"No, it wasn't," Renji replied firmly.

"Did you say no?" Aizen raised a brow out of curiosity.

"Yes! And he didn't stop," Renji said, his voice broken. "No matter what I did, he wouldn't stop."

"But you've consented before-'

"Why does that matter?" Renji asked, frustrated, "I said no! I tried to get him off but he wouldn't!"

Aizen could only smile slightly as he said, "nothing further."

"Mr. Abarai, you can step down." And Renji did, all too quickly. He didn't notice Grimmjow's eyes on him the entire time. Ichigo did, and he noticed what seemed like guilt.  _That bastard better be fucking sorry._

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, you're next." The judge put their glasses back on.

Grimmjow took the stands, his eyes still not leaving Renji.

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez," Aizen began, "you and Renji had quite a history, huh?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow nodded slowly.

"You treated him good at first. Wanna talk about that for a minute?"

Grimmjow sighed heavily, "he didn't have nowhere to go so I offered my place. I took him out often, bought him flowers and stuff. We were real good."

"And you lost your job at the delivery company, what happened?" Aizen furrowed his brows.

"I got alotta orders mixed up," Grimmjow said. "So bad that it cost me my job."

"Did you care for Abarai?"

Grimmjow paused, watching as Renji looked up at him slowly, "yeah. Loved him actually."

Renji froze, his eyes going wide. No fucking way.

"You loved him? Did you ever tell him?"

Grimmjow shook his head, "nah. Too afraid. And I was gonna make it special, yanno, that job was payin' me real good. I was gonna make it special."

"And that's when you lost the job."

The cop nodded, "I was angry. And yeah, I admit, I was a jackass."

"Language," the judge warned firmly.

"But you don't believe you hurt Renji the way he claims."

Grimmjow shot a look at Aizen, "nah, I loved him. I couldn't hurt 'im like that."

"And when did you get the job at the police department?"

Grimmjow let out a puff of air, "June. Early to mid June."

Aizen gave a look to Urahara as he retook his seat, "nothing further."

"Mr. Jaegerjaquez, have you ever laid your hands on Renji?" Urahara went straight to the point.

"No."

Urahara looked back at the tv, turning it on to the pictures of Renji bruised and beaten, "you mean you didn't do that damage?"

Grimmjow hesitated, looking away from the screen.

"You mean to tell the court that you have never done that sort of damage to Mr. Abarai?" Urahara stared at him, causing Grimmjow to feel uncomfortable, "you're telling the court that Abarai Renji was lying under oath about being beaten by his significant other who claims to love him?" Grimmjow looked down, "you are under oath, Mr. Jaegerjaquez, please remember that."

"I loved that redhead," Grimmjow bit out. He looked up at Urahara, and he was…  _crying._  "I don't know how it came out like this."

"Are you saying that you had no control of this?" Urahara said firmly.

"No! I didn't!"

"Then explain why you did it!"

"It was fucking Shuuhei!"

Silence. Numb.

"What?" Urahara raised his eyebrows.

Grimmjow was nearly sobbing in his hands. Urahara had broke him, "he had my sister, Nel. Like in last trial, Shuuhei was jealous of Renji. I had to break Renji and I didn't want to do what I did."

"Grimmjow…" Urahara seemed baffled. "Are you telling me and the court you were forced to do some horrid acts because your sister was in the hands of someone who resented Renji?"

"Yes," he spoke in a harsh whisper. "I know it doesn't change anything I did, but I didn't want to."

"Where is your sister now, Grimmjow?"

"In the mental institute," he muttered, "the trauma was so bad that they couldn' fix her."

"Why didn't you go to the police?"

"Shuuhei threatened her life and Renji's." Grimmjow put his face in his hands. After another broken sob, he looked up at the redhead who was looking back, "Ren… I'm so sorry. I can't take back for what I did…" He wiped the tears away, "but if I could, I would do it." He then looked at the jury and the judge, "ya can put me away for the rest of my life but that  _scum bag Shuuhei_ … is the reason why we're here today."

"Can you tell me what Shuuhei did to your sister?"

Grimmjow's voice was low, causing the tension in the room to increase indefinitely, "if I didn't do what that bastard wanted, he would…" He clenched his fists, "he'd beat her real bad."

"Just a beating?"

"Nah, rape, too."

"And he'd do this if you didn't hurt Renji?"

Grimmjow could only nod.

"Was it just him?"

"Think so. I saw no one else. He'd face time or something or call me to see what I was doin' to red."

"The court will see that Hisagi will be charged with more than planting the drugs," the judge said.

"Your honor…" Renji stood up slowly, "can I - can I speak to Grimmjow?"

The judge raised their brows, setting their pen down, "I'll allow it."

Renji got up from his seat and slowly walked to the stand, "Grimm?" The cop looked up, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I know ya can't forgive me-"

"No, I can't," Renji said, "but you're tellin' the truth? Shuuhei put ya up to this?"

"Yes. I didn't wanna, Ren, ya hafta know that," Grimmjow pleaded.

Renji sighed, looking at Urahara then at Ichigo. Ichigo and Renji seemed to have a mental communication because Ichigo nodded after a minute or so. He looked back at Urahara, "I want to drop a couple charges."

"What ones?"

"The drug charge and the abuse charges, whatever those were."

"Assault and battery and domestic violence." Urahara looked at the judge, "can we do that?"

"I don't see a problem, although are you for certain, Mr. Abarai?" The judge asked.

"I'm certain."

"Alright," the judge put their glasses back on, "if there are no further questions, Mr. Urahara, I will leave it to the jury to decide now."

* * *

"Has the jury come to a verdict?" The judge asked after another recess.

"We have, Your Honor," one of the jurors said, female this time. She opened the paper in her hand, "we find the defendant, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, guilty of rape in the first degree. But we also had believed that he was forced to do such acts against his will."

"So this is what we'll do." The judge looked at Grimmjow, "I will give you five years in prison, but if you have good behaviour you could be out sooner. I also firmly believe that you were forced to condone such acts against Mr. Abarai. However, I will not let this go unpunished."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Grimmjow muttered as he was being cuffed. He looked up at Renji, "I'm sorry, Ren."

"I know," Renji sighed, watching the cop being escorted out of the courtroom.

"As for Hisagi Shuuhei, he will be sentenced to life in prison, maximum security."

* * *

"Ren…"

"Yeah, koi?"

"Are you…" Ichigo crossed his arms, watching the redhead wash his face.

"Am I gonna leave ya for Grimm when he gets out?" Renji asked, looking at Ichigo as he dabbed at his face. "No way. I can't get over what he did, but I want you, koi."

Ichigo looked down at the ground as Renji walked over to him, putting his hands on Ichigo's waist. "Ichi…"

"Yeah?" The strawberry looked at the redhead.

"Marry me."

* * *

**Alright, so that happened. I know there's a lot of dialogue and hopefully it's easy to follow along. But how was that for a plot twist? I know, I blew my mind, too. When I typed this out, it was about 15 or 16 pages long, but it's only about 4,000 words or so. Probably because there's not much detail but a lot of dialogue.**

**Until next chapter.**


	13. Close

**Alright guys, so this will be the last chapter to this story. I personally love it the way it is, even though it seems a little rushed and I bet I can fix that later on in life. But for now, here is the final chapter of Alesund**

* * *

"What?" Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Marry me."

"Are you serious?" Ichigo smiled a little, not sure if this some sick joke or he was really being serious.

"Yes," Renji took Ichigo's hands into his, "I wanna be with ya for the rest of my life and I was gonna tell ya on our anniversary, but… yanno."

"Really?"

"Yeah, hold on," Renji left the bathroom for a moment and returned with a small burgundy box. "You're not fancy like Yumichika is but you do like to show off sometimes." Renji took in a breath and got down on his one knee, in a grey t-shirt and pineapple pyjama bottoms, "Kurosaki Ichigo, I fell in love with ya since the moment I laid eyes on ya - yeah, I know that's cheesy, stop laughing - and I knew for a while that I wanna spend my life with ya." He laughed as Ichigo was turning a different shade of red. "So what I'm asking is…" He opened the small box, showing a gold band with silver lining, "will ya marry me?"

"Baka," Ichigo laughed and got down on his knees so he was eye level with his pineapple, "you are such a sap." He put his hands on Renji's face, using his thumb to stroke his cheek, "of course I will." And he watched as Renji removed the band from the box and slipped it onto his finger.

Renji gave a light laugh and brought Ichigo in for a loving kiss on the bathroom floor.  _How romantic…_

That kiss became multiple kisses and those multiple kisses became a makeout session that was taken into the bedroom, to continue from where they were rudely interrupted on their anniversary.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this,"  _kiss,_ "I'm sorry for hurting you,"  _kiss_ , "I promise it won't happen again."

"Stop talking, you stupid pineapple," Ichigo breathed as Renji kissed down his neck, "I can handle it." And he gasped when Renji gently bit at the skin that was at the meeting point for his neck and shoulder.

Renji's hand slid up Ichigo's shirt, moving himself down to kiss at the creamy flesh. He wasn't going slow, he was teasing Ichigo and it was driving him insane. With those stupid light kisses that Renji knew drove Ichigo insane and those stupid touches that made Ichigo tremble. Either he was really enjoying this or Renji was just really good. He later concluded that both was good.

He felt his sheep pyjamas come off his hips, drawing a hiss as the cold air hit his erection. God, this was fucking torture now, which Renji licking him like that. "Ren…" His fingers tangled in the crimson locks. "C-Come on now, stop teasin'."

Renji hummed, giving Ichigo a smile as he came to eye level with the strawberry, "I dunno, Ichi. Should I?"

Ichigo whined, "come on, Ren, don't be a bully."

"Oh, I'm a bully now," Renji chided, grinding against Ichigo in a way that was teasing.

"You are driving me to the edge and I don't like how you're doing it," Ichigo was joking of course, Renji got that. But his berry looked so beautiful like this, so helpless and  _wanting_ it.

"Aw, come on," Renji laughed, placing a chaste kiss on Ichigo's lips, "you're so beautiful like this-"

"For fuck's sake, Renji, if you don't get on with it, I'm gonna take over."

Well that comment went south. Renji kissed Ichigo again, but it was more dominant than gentle as Renji got his own bottoms and shirt off. He reached over to the nightstand and into the drawer and reached for the bottle of strawberry scented lubricant, Ichigo's favourite. He propped himself up more, opening the bottle and squeezing some lube into his hand. He smoothed a generous amount over his fingers and pressed one into Ichigo slowly. Ichigo's back arched at the feeling. Renji added a second, then a third, scissoring slowly and probing for a small bundle that would send Ichigo off the deep end. When Ichigo's back arched sharply and giving out a cry in pleasure, Renji couldn't help but smirk a little. He removed his fingers, taking the bottle of lube and squeezing a little more so he could cover his own erection.

"Ya ready?" The redhead asked in a husky voice, hovering over his orange headed lover.

"Get on with it," Ichigo said, wrapping his legs around Renji's waist, bringing him closer. He felt Ichigo move around him and he began to thrust, watching the orange haired man's face carefully. He supposed he expected to see even the slightest flicker of pain but all he got was love. Groaning, he realized that if it kept feeling this good he wouldn't be able to last all that long. He pushed forward and watched Ichigo's eyes drift closed again.

He felt Ichigo move around him and he began to thrust, watching the orange haired man's face carefully. He supposed he expected to see even the slightest flicker of pain but all he got was love. Groaning, he realized that if it kept feeling this good he wouldn't be able to last all that long. He pushed forward and watched Ichigo's eyes drift closed again. The pineapple began to move at a good pace, listening to Ichigo's moans and gasps like it was music. And when Ichigo told him to go faster or harder or both, he did. And he hit his prostate, making Ichigo arch up again, crying out from the overwhelming pleasure he felt go through him.

Renji felt the sweat running down his back, felt his breath bursting from his chest in grunted gasps as his release coiled within him. He was unwilling to cum too early but aware of the fact that he couldn't stop it. Being inside of Ichigo was too good. It was far more than he had ever imagined. He opened eyes he hadn't realized he'd closed and gazed down at the man moaning his name. Ichigo's beautiful flesh was coated with a sheen of sweat and his fists were white-knuckling the wet sheets on either side of his face. "Ichigo," he whispered.

Slowly, chocolate eyes opened and gazed up him. "Ren…ah…so…so good."

Renji grinned down at him. "Cum with me, Ichigo."

The smaller man's eyes widened as he felt a calloused hand grasp him and stroke him in time with the thrusts that were driving him into the mattress.

He moaned louder, feeling Renji move inside him, making the pressure inside of him build and build until he didn't think he could last any longer. He tightened his legs, squeezing his thighs against the muscular body that was making him writhe, pulling the man as deep within him as he could go. Ichigo needed more. He wanted everything the redhead could give him. "Harder. Yeah. Renji…like that."

Hearing the command, Renji hunched over him and snapped his hips forward. Ichigo screamed and arched his back, widening his knees as far as they would go. Timing his thrusts with the strokes of his hand, Renji fucked Ichigo almost as hard as he could, forcing the orange head to grasp the headboard and lock his arm straight so his head wouldn't bang into it. Renji felt the sweet tightness of Ichigo squeezing him and it soon became too much. He groaned and felt his release pool deeper within him.

"Ichigo…I'm…I'm gonna."

"Now, Renji. I'm…now."

Ichigo moaned, a deep throated noise that came from far within him, and he came with body shaking force. His seed spurted once, twice and he gasped as Renji bent forward and bit down on his shoulder. The redhead grunted and Ichigo soon felt him release inside of him. And After cleaning up and getting back to bed, Ichigo couldn't wait to fall asleep in the safe warmth of his sensei. He twisted and turned, making Renji laugh, until he found a comfortable position, practically glued to the redhead's side. They murmured their 'I love you's before falling into a sleep that they both needed after so much stress was placed upon them.

* * *

Ichigo was driving up to the prison where Grimmjow was placed for his five year sentencing after he and Renji discussed it over breakfast. After Shuuhei was convicted, it was only reasonable to see Grimmjow, to tell him that he was somewhat forgiven at least. And not forgotten.

He gained a visitor's pass, and he waited on the one side of the glass for Grimmjow. He felt anxious. Was Grimmjow still jealous that Renji was with him now? He supposed he would find out today during this visit.

When Grimmjow came out from the door on the other side, he was definitely surprised to see Ichigo there as his visitor. He was wearing dark green prison clothes, his hair wasn't gelled up like before, and he still had those stupid marks on his face by his eyes. Ichigo could only guess that they were tattoos, not makeup.

They both picked up the phone, hesitant at first.

"Berry," Grimmjow spoke quietly, "what're ya doin' here?"

"Came to see how you were holding up," Ichigo replied honestly.

"It ain't so bad. I know half of the guys I put in here," Grimmjow chuckled. "How's Ren?"

"Better. He knows the truth now." Ichigo brought his left hand up, "he uh… we're getting hitched."

Grimmjow gave a sincere smile, "that's great, berry. I'm happy for both of ya."

"Ichigo," the strawberry said, smiling a little, "my name is Ichigo."

"Berry is easier to remember," Grimmjow snarked, making Ichigo chuckle slightly.

"I heard Shuuhei is in here," Ichigo changed the subject.

"Yeah," Grimmjow glowered, "already got shanked in here. Before ya ask, it wasn' me."

"You don't wanna fuck up your chances of getting out early," Ichigo chided, causing Grimmjow's expression to fall.

"Does Ren hate me still?"

"No, Grimm," the nickname sort of slipped out. "I mean, yeah, what you did scarred him real good, but he's trying to get past it. How he sees it… Shuuhei raped him, not you."

"But it was my face," Grimmjow sighed, "I fucked up man."

"You had lives on the line." Ichigo's brows furrowed. "It was so fucked, but Renji has been saying that it was all Shuuhei."

Grimmjow chuckled a little, "yeah, that's red alright."

Ichigo hesitated for a moment before asking the next question. "Grimm?"

"Yeah, berry?"

"Are you jealous of me being with Renji?"

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, "jealous?" He crinkled his nose a little before sighing, "I mean I was, but I lost that right a long time ago. All I want now from that fucker is to be happy. And he is."

Ichigo smiled a little.

"But you hurt Ren, I'll put your head on a fuckin' pike." Grimmjow sounded pretty serious, causing the color in Ichigo's face to disappear. The ex cop laughed, "fuckin' with ya, relax." And Ichigo released a breath he didn't know he was holding, laughing a little.

"Do you have a place for when you get out?"

"I uh…" Grimmjow scratched the back of his head, "I was livin' with another cop because I sold all my shit to help Nel."

"Your sister."

"Yeah."

"Maybe if I uh… talk to Renji, we can help you."

"No, I can't ask ya to do that," Grimmjow furrowed his brows together. "Not after what happened."

"We'll figure it out, Grimm."

The ex cop stared at Ichigo, feeling some emotions toward the strawberry. He had never felt this sort of kindness from someone who wasn't a lover. It was a strange feeling, but he was fine with it. They exchanged a few more words before saying goodbye.

"Oh, and Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"You look like a blueberry."

"Fuck off."

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Yumichika's brows shot up high, looking at the band on Ichigo's finger. "When?"

"Last night," Ichigo smiled, "but don't say too much yet, I haven't even told my family yet."

"Is it going to be a big wedding? Oh goodness, I hope so. I can help with decorations and everything!" Yumichika looked like a child on Christmas, wiggling in his seat. He and Ikkaku had decided to drop by to see how the fruit boys were doing after the trials and the truth that bombarded the court. And it was after Ichigo set the plate of brownies from Yumichika on the counter when the slender man grabbed his hand as asked  _what the fuck is this?_

"Like I said, we don't know," Ichigo couldn't help but laugh, watching as Renji was stealing a brownie from the dessert plate. "But we do want it to be soon."

"I always had a feeling you two would last long," Yumichika said, seeming to give Ikkaku that 'I told you so' look.

"No way ya weren' gonna split." Ikkaku waved a hand, "even after everythin' that's happened between ya two."

"I mean we struggled," Ichigo shrugged, bouncing a little as Renji flopped on the couch next to him, eating his brownie, "but couples struggle, and I love Renji enough that despite everything that's happened to him, myself, or anyone that caused us pain is now behind us and isn't worth breaking apart."

"And Grimmjow?" Yumichika asked warily.

"I forgave him," Renji said, taking a bite, "how I see it, Shuuhei did that shit to me, not him."

"And if he says that enough, psychologically, he will start to believe it, too." Ichigo added.

"Are you sure?" The slender man asked, "I know that the trial changed everything…"

"Senpai," Renji sat up a little, "when I think about it now, I see Shuuhei. I don't see Grimmjow hurting me. I dunno," he put the last bite of brownie in his mouth. "I guess that it just flipped this thing where I'm looking at it from Grimmjow's perspective. His sister and I were in danger. If it was me…" Renji sighed, "I honestly would do it, too. Although I wouldn't be such an ass about it either."

"I don't know, Renji…" Yumichika sighed.

"We'll figure it out," Ichigo nodded, "right now, everything is still fresh and once it gets closer to his release, we'll know what to think by then."

"Alright then." Yumichika picked up the wine glass that he had on the table while the guys picked up their can of beers.

"Maybe things will be better now that we know what really happened," Ichigo pondered.

"I still wanna give Grimmjow a quick swift to the ass," Ikkaku mumbled, gaining himself a slap in the arm by his fiance.

* * *

**Great! So let me do some explaining now. I know this chapter is short and all, but whoopie doo.**

**Why is Renji forgiving Grimmjow? Well, let me put it this way. Renji didn't at first until it was told that Shuuhei threatened Grimmjow with the life of Nel and Renji because Shuuhei was a fucking jealous bastard. If you didn't want your closest person to get hurt, you'd do anything, right? It's so fucked either way, but thinking about it, technically Shuuhei was the one who assaulted Renji, not Grimm.**

**Another thing, it seems rushed, I know. But there isn't much now, and now I've decided to make a sequel out of this story because Renji and Ichigo's story continues. I know it does. I'm an author, I can do that lol.**

**I specifically would like to give a special thanks to my best friend who has been my biggest support for this story. She helped me through this story and she is the reason I got back into it because it was originally just one chapter. Now, it's thirteen, becoming a sequel. All because of her.**

**And with that, as a pineapple, I hereby declare this story as finished.**


End file.
